Connected Hearts
by AmethystDragon14
Summary: In an AU world where Ben was born on the Isle, discover how his chance encounter with a fourteen year old Mal will forever change their lives. Join them at the start of their journey of self-discovery as they slowly and inevitably fall for each other in a world where love is forbidden. Prequel to my No Matter Where We Are trilogy but can also be read as a stand alone story
1. Chapter 1

Hi **Guys. Well here it is the prequel to my No Matter Where We Are trilogy. This story was requested by Harry Potter Fan 1994 so HP I hope you enjoy it. I hope that readers of the trilogy will enjoy this story as well. And as always a MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU to my AMAZING WONDERFUL Beta xez2003 for your AMAZING editing skills. I think that is all so without further ado I give you Connected Hearts. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING! I also DO NOT own ANY songs used in these chapters all right go to the RIGHTFUL OWNERS. You may also notice that some content of this chapter comes from the Isle of the Lost books this content belongs to** **Melissa De La Cruz I DO NOT own it and ALL rights go to her I make ABSOLUTELY NO profit off ANYTHING IT IS NOT MINE!**

 _9 years ago_

 _Little five year old Mal hurried behind her mother as she stormed round the marketplace scaring people away. Every time they visited the marketplace, Mal would look around in awe as this was one of her favorite places, always abuzz with activity. With its stands full of all sorts of things, from robes and capes to used brooms and crystal balls, it was one of the only spots on the Isle which offered some shade of colour in their otherwise bleak surroundings. But all that activity would stop in an instant, as soon as her mother and she would pass through the busy streets. Everyone would scurry away in a panicked frenzy so as not infuriate the ruler of the Isle, Maleficent. All Mal could think about was how much she wanted to be like her mother one day, respected and powerful._

 _All of a sudden, a goblin tripped and fell, spilling his basket of fruit everywhere._

 _"Oh your malevolence. I am so sorry." he squeaked terrified._

 _"No. It's alright." young Mal said, and without thinking started picking up the fruit, helping the goblin gather it all. One by one, she picked up the apples, dusted them off her dress, and placed them back in the basket._

 _"What-What are you doing?" he squeaked._

 _"Helping you pick up the apples." Mal replied as if stating the obvious._

 _"But-"_

 _"Stop questioning me." Mal snapped back trying to do her mother's scary voice._

 _Suddenly Mal looked up from where she was crouched. The market had gone silent, and everyone, including her mother, who was rotten-apple red and fuming, was staring at her. Mal's smile faded immediately as she saw her mother's face._

 _"Mal! Get up this instant. What in the name of evil are you doing?!" She hissed._

 _"I-I was just helping Mommy." Mal stuttered._

 _"Helping?! You stupid girl. Villains do not help!" she screamed and kicked the basket, spilling all the apples back out on the street. Maleficent then grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her back in the direction of their home._

 _When they got back home, Maleficent locked her up in her room to think about what she had done. "Honestly Mal. Have I taught you **NOTHING?!** When someone crashes into you and falls, you kick them while they are down for daring to be close enough to touch you! If you are not careful, my girl, you will end up just like your father! Weak, powerless and **PATHETIC**!" Maleficent ranted through the locked door._

 _"Now stay in here and think about what you've done!" she bellowed before storming away muttering._

 _Mal slowly stood up from where she had landed hard on the floor and stared into the dingy mirror leaning precariously on her vanity. Mal thought dejectedly about how she had simply gone on an instinct when she had helped that goblin, but all that had done was make her mother so mad at her. Fighting back tears, she nodded to herself as she rubbed her arm, vowing to herself to never help anyone ever again. She would prove to her mother that she could be just like her. She would not disappoint her again and she would become the baddest of them all!_

̴- **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

 **Present day**

Fourteen year old Mal and Jay ran out of their school, Dragon Hall, laughing gleefully. They had lots of reasons to celebrate as it was just the start of their spring break but most importantly they had just beaten their biggest rivals at Serpents Prep at dungball.

 _ **"They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil and that makes me glad."**_ Mal sang as they dashed through the market place knocking things over.

 _ **"A dirty no good, down to the bone. Your worst nightmare can't take me home"**_ Jay joined in as he swiped some fake jewels from a stall.

 _ **"So I got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love."**_ Mal sang as she ducked under a rail, Jay following her.

 _ **"They think I'm callous. A low life hood. I feel so useless, misunderstood."** _Jay sang as he grabbed an apple off another child.

" _ **Mirror. Mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, my wicked world"** _Mal sang as they strutted down an alley, walking like she owned the place, which in fact she did.

 _ **"I'm rotten to the core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the..I'm rotten to the core."**_ They both sang cheering and laughing as they finally stopped at the docks.

"Did you see their faces when we beat them?" Mal laughed turning to Jay. Jay was the son of the former grand vizier of Agrabah, and according to him, once destined to be a great prince. Jay had however become the next best thing on the Isle..a prince of thieves and a con-man well known for his schemes and lies. Jay was the closest person to what Mal could describe as a friend even though they each considered themselves more partners in crime.

"Yeah. They were in utter shock." Jay laughed amused.

"Big deal. So you beat us at throwing a ball that stinks." A familiar but unwelcomed voice snapped back at them suddenly. Jay and Mal turned around to come face to face with Uma and her sidekicks, Harry and Gil, all three glaring at them.

"Jealous Uma? That I have yet another notch in my belt at being better then you?" Mal smirked back in retort.

She glared at her. "Get out! You two aren't welcome here. This is our turf" she hissed.

Mal could only laugh in response as she thought of how Uma had the audacity to believe she could order her around. "This _entire_ Isle is my turf, Shrimpy. If anything, it's you who should get out of the way. It is all _your_ fault if things are like this between us. If you wanted to stay in my good graces, you should have thought about it twice before crossing me four years ago!"

There was a time when Mal and Uma were inseparable friends who together created havoc in the streets of the Isle, terrorizing everyone who was in their way. Mal's mind wondered off to that day four years ago when all of it had changed...

 _4 years ago_

 _It was a hot day in June and Uma and Mal were playing on the docks by the water. The two bad girls were pranking Hook's crew and getting on Smee's already agitated nerves. They giggled naughtily behind some empty barrels as their best trick went off without a hitch and one pirate after another tripped and fell on the slippery wooden planks, which they had covered with a nearly invisible slime._

 _They had then soon spotted Cruella de Vil and her son approaching, and Mal turned to Uma mischievously signalling to her to get ready. They had wanted to get her back for so long as Cruella was a nemesis of theirs. She was one of the only few people on the Isle who wasn't afraid of their mothers and she never hesitated to pinch their ears when they tried to make her their victim._

 _They watched her walking down the docks from their hiding spot and Uma whispered "What is she doing down here, anyway?"_

 _"Goblin barge is arriving soon, and she likes to have first dibs." Mal explained._

 _As she approached them, Mal raced to pour another batch of the slime in Cruella's path, but the giant bucket was too heavy for her._

 _"Hurry!" said Uma, running to grab the bucket's other handle._

 _"I've got it!" said Mal._

 _"Let me!" said Uma. "You did Gaston last time!"_

 _Uma pulled the bucket to her side._

 _"Stop it! Let go!" Mal demanded._

 _"You let go! You're splashing it on me!" whined Uma._

 _As they were fighting for the possession of the bucket, Mal lost her grip on the handle, overturning the pail and its contents, and she tripped and fell upon their own slippery puddle._

 _"Mal!" yelled Uma, as her friend skittered down the length of the dock till the very edge._

 _"Help me!" she screamed as she attempted to get a hold of the wooden rails not to fall into the sea. "I can't swim!"_

 _But the irony of the situation and the sight of her friend sliding down the dock like a flopping wet fish was too funny for Uma, who doubled up on her knees in laughter instead of running to help her._

 _But the sight of Mal disappearing over the railing's edge brought back Uma to reality and she quickly ran to the edge and searched the sea below, shouting for her. "MAL! Where are you?"_

 _Uma then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Mal standing there, totally dry. "You didn't fall in!" she cried in relief. Maleficent would have killed them if anything had happened to her._

 _"I caught a wooden rung right before I fell." said Mal sweetly._

 _"You're all right!"_

 _"Yes, I'm okay." Mal's smile suddenly turned evil. "But you are not!" she yelled, and before Uma could blink, Mal reached behind her back and dumped a huge bucket of smelly baby shrimps all over Uma's head. Uma screamed and sadly, the smell never quite left her hair, no matter how many times she had washed it. And what was much worse, Mal's nickname for her caught on and from that fateful day forward, everyone called Uma "Shrimpy" behind her back, except for Mal who simply told her in her face. And from that day forward, their friendship was forever broken. Instead the animosity between them only grew as time went on and up to this day somehow, Mal always ended up on top._

Mal was brought back to reality as Uma snapped angrily, her eyes blazing "You are not the _only_ one whose mother is a big name around here Mal! _My_ mother stole King Triton's trident and ruled the seas. What did _your_ mother do? Put a girl to sleep for less than a day?"

Mal rolled her eyes and taunted back "And how long did her 'rule' last before she got turned into fish bait? An hour?"

At this point, Uma took a step towards Mal, her eyes blazing furiously "So you really think you're the 'Queen' around here? Well why don't you prove it then? I dare you to spend the night in the Dark Forest. And as proof that you have actually really gone, you must bring back with you a few leaves of the holly plant which grows there!"

Low gasps were heard from the crowd that had formed around them during their argument. No one had gone into the Dark forest for years. Everyone knew about or had actually heard the strange howls and roars that came from within the forest from time to time. There was a legend surrounding the place that the villains told their young kids to scare them at night. They spoke of a Beast that lived there and that anyone who dared venture into the forest had never returned to speak about it.

"And if I don't?" Mal snapped back.

"If you don't, you let me back into your little gang and you start taking orders from me." Uma smirks.

"Fine! I accept your dare." Mal snarled, glaring at her. _There was no way I am doing that! she thought Beast or no beast, I am not going to let my competition into my gang and let her order me around._

 ** _̴-_ ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

After packing everything she needed for her impromptu 'camping' trip, Mal set off for the Dark Forest. The forest was on the edge of the southwest part of the Isle and got its name from the almost black trunks and dark foliage that littered the area. There were a number of narrow paths spread irregularly across the woodland, which were made even more uneven by the thick roots that covered them. There was no map to follow, but even if there was, the perpetual dark would prevent you from using it. It was no wonder that everyone stayed away from this eerie place, where the only sounds heard came from the rustling of the bushes caused by the howling of the wind.

After following one of the paths, Mal found herself in a clearing that not only had the holly bush she needed but also looked good enough for her to set up camp in. But as she left her bag on the grass and walked over to the bush to examine it and determine whether it was actually the holly she needed, she heard a big rustling noise coming just from her right-hand side.

"Who is there? Jay, if it is you, this is not funny." Mal shouted as she turned to look at the direction of the noise. Time seemed to freeze as Mal found herself looking into a pair of hazel-green eyes staring intently at her with such a deep gaze, that sparks and a shiver tingled through her body as a reaction. She snapped out of it and took a step back in shock when the bushes continued to rustle and a boy her age with long disheveled brown hair just over his shoulders crawled out of the bushes in torn bloody clothes. He staggered a further step towards her, growling menacingly at her before whimpering loudly in pain at the sudden movement. He just had the time to give her another deep gaze before his eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out.

Mal could only stare dumbfounded at the scene before her. She stayed in that stunned position for a few long minutes deciding on what to do. Her common sense told her to run away and leave him behind without a second thought. _It was certainly what mom would do_ , she thought. But her instinct told her something else. She just couldn't leave him like that. He needed her help. Then she remembered that deep look he gave her, and the curiosity to find out more about this boy overpowered any other emotion at that moment. She couldn't help herself as she took a step towards him and crouched beside him. As she took in his tattered clothes and rough appearance, she began to wonder if there was really any truth to the legend surrounding the forest and if he could be the beast everyone feared.

As she continued to look at him, she remembered the way he growled at her and she suddenly stood up and went to get some rope from her camping bag. She doubted he could hurt her, given the extent of his injuries, but she still needed to protect herself after all, so she quickly tied his hands in front of him and tied the other edge of the rope to a nearby tree. She then went to get her supplies and started to slowly clean his various wounds. His shirt was so torn that it pretty much fell off him as she carefully pulled it to be able to bandage him properly. As she got a proper look at his now exposed back, she couldn't help but notice a number of burns and older looking scars which looked like claw marks of some sort. This only further fueled her curiosity. _Who was this boy? Where did he come from? What was his story?_ She mused deep in thought.

Mal went about setting up her camp for the night across from the boy, and started a fire between them to keep them warm and provide some light. She then decided to start preparing some food while she waited for him to wake up. She looked up at him as she heard him whine as he slowly regained consciousness. She watched him cautiously as he first noticed his bound hands, then the fire and lastly Mal as he looked up to meet her eyes. He immediately started growling at her and pulled at his ropes in an effort to free himself. But he stopped almost instantly and let out a loud howling noise, at the movement, she guessed, and put pressure on his still fresh wounds.

"You shouldn't move around too much. Your wounds are still too fresh and you will end up ripping the bandages I made." Mal said softly.

The boy somewhat calmed down as she spoke and he looked down at himself to discover that his body had been wrapped up in bandages. Mal gazed at him as the boy's facial expression turned to one of confusion and curiosity as he returned to stare at her.

"What's your name? How are you feeling?" she asked softly as she tried to make conversation. But he just continued staring at her, not answering any of her questions and keeping his guard up defensively, as if she was ready to attack him.

They fell in an uncomfortable silence until Mal heard the boy's stomach growl so she decided to change tactic and instead tried offering him some food.

"You must be hungry. Here." she said as she took one of the stale loafs she had brought with her and offered it to him. He once again just snarled at her sudden movement towards him, before he quickly stretched his bounds hands and snatched the bread. Mal watched intrigued as the boy devoured the food she gave him as if he hadn't eaten in days.

After they finished eating in silence, nightfall had fallen and Mal decided it was time to check his wounds and replace his bandages before turning to sleep for the night. She picked up some supplies and an extra blanket and stood up to approach him. As soon as she got closer to him, the boy started pulling frantically at his ropes, a terrified expression on his face, as he tried to get away from her.

"There is no need to be afraid of me. I have no intention of hurting you." she told him reassuringly in an effort to calm him down.

"And I am sorry for tying you up but I didn't get my "VK ruler of the Isle" title by not being cautious. I mean you did jump out of nowhere in a dark forest rumored to be ruled by a beast." she continued. As soon as those words left her mouth, she wondered confusedly why on earth she had just apologized to him, as she never had apologized to anyone in her life except her mother. But Mal also noticed a subtle change in his expression to one of curiosity at her mention of being the VK ruler of the Isle.

They stayed in an awkward silence, only broken by his occasional hisses and whines, as the boy watched warily as Mal carefully checked and cleaned his wounds, before bandaging him up again. She then covered him with a blanket, before double checking his bound hands and returning to her side of the camp to sleep for the night.

As Mal curled on her other side and fell asleep, she did not notice the boy's tiniest of smiles as his bound hands touched the blanket around him before exhaustion and the pain from his wounds caught up with him and he closed his eyes to sleep.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

The following morning Mal woke up first to find the boy still asleep peacefully. A thousand questions went through her head as she continued to gaze at him. She wondered whether she should just pack up her things and leave him there just as her mother would have done. After all she had taken care of his wounds now. But the curiosity surrounding him was just too great and there was just something about him she couldn't explain, she mused. Without thinking about she was doing, she stood up and approached him slowly and brushed his hair away from his forehead. _He's a good looking guy, or he would be, after a bit of cleaning up_. she thought absentmindedly. _What on the Isle is happening to me?_ she suddenly realized as she snapped out of it and took her hand away quickly as he slowly started to wake up. She quickly scurried to her place and started to prepare breakfast.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" she asked hoping that he would start talking to her about himself. Once again he remained completely silent and did not answer any of her questions. But suddenly, Mal remembered his change of expression the previous evening when she had mentioned being ruler of the Isle. So without thinking she started talking about herself, her mother and Uma's dare. "My name's Mal. My mom is Maleficent, the ruler of the Isle and the evilest and most feared of all the villains in the land so I'm queen of the VKs."

As the morning progressed, Mal finally noticed a subtle change in the boy's behavior towards her. She could tell he had finally started to warm up to her as instead of just snatching the food she offered him for breakfast, he took it slowly from her hands without growling. As she finished cleaning and bandaging his wounds one last time, she turned to him and said "Your wounds are starting to heal and you will just be a little sore. But you should be good as new in a matter of few days. You just need to take it easy."

As she stood up to go back to her side of the camp, she stopped and turned back to look at him as he finally spoke and quietly told her "My name is Ben." She gave him a small smile in response.

"Well I have to get going soon. Ah! With all that has happened I almost forget about Uma's dare!" she exclaimed as she stood and went over to the holly bush with the intention to pick some up.

"Don't!" Ben suddenly yelled making her jump, not expecting to hear his voice.

"What's wrong? I'm not going back without the holly. I don't back down from a dare." she said firmly.

"The leaves are poisonous." he explained.

"What do you mean their poisonous?" Mal exclaimed _. That little sneaky shrimp set me up_. Mal thought as she figured out that Uma knew about it when she told her to bring some holly back. She momentarily pushed aside her anger towards Uma and her ideas of revenge against her, as she suddenly realized that Ben had saved her.

"Why did you tell me that?" she slowly asked, turning back to him. _Why would he help me? There was nothing in it for him_. She thought.

Ben just looked down at his bandaged torso without saying anything.

 _Oh! So he thinks he owes me. Good._ Mal thought as she slowly approached him. "It seems you have just earned your freedom, Ben." she told him as she untied his hands.

As soon as he was free, he bolted away from her, rubbing his wrists. Ben stared at her for a few long seconds before turning to break off an entire holly branch with a surprising amount of force and ran into the forest disappearing from view.

"Ben! Wait!" she called after him but he was gone. She stood there for a minute in shock, thinking that he was such a strange boy and now she would never find out the truth about the mystery that surrounded him.

However, she snapped out of it as she suddenly remembered the trick that Uma had tried to play on her. She packed up her things and picked up the holly branch, careful not to touch any of its leaves, determined to get Uma back for setting her up.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

"I really don't know what you weaklings were so worried about. There was nothing in that forest. Just trees!" Mal snapped as she walked up to Jay. He was waiting for her at the docks with Uma and her crew. On her way back, Mal had decided not to tell them about her encounter with Ben, at least for the time being.

"So? Why don't you come closer and check if it's actually the right holly I've got here, Shrimpy?" Mal goads.

"Um-" Uma said hesitating. Mal thought that she probably did not want to admit she knew that the leaves of the plant were in fact poisonous.

Mal decided to stop playing this stupid game and she suddenly threw the entire branch at her. Uma cried out in pain as she did not have time to move and inevitably touched some of its leaves with her hands, which made a few angry red patches appear.

Mal then stepped up to her, her eyes glowing threateningly as she got hold of her collar "If you ever pull a stunt like that again or even think for one second of setting me up again, you will get a lot worse the just some infected hands. You got that?" she snarled threateningly before turning to storm away.

"Jay!" she snapped and he started to follow her quickly away from the docks. What Mal didn't notice was Harry's sudden adoring look on his face as he watched her leave.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Later that night, Mal woke with a start, her heart pounding in her chest. _What on the Isle was she doing dreaming about Ben._ she thought. She shook her head trying to clear it from the vision of the deep gaze in his eyes when she had first saw him. No one had ever looked at her like that before. _Snap out of it, Mal. He is just another boy like all the rest_. she thought as she tried to get back to sleep. But little did she really know just how important Ben would become to her..

 **That's it. So our power couple has met but it looks like Ben has had a rough time already. Yes Mal he will become VERYYYYYYYY important lol**

 **Guys I also have a small announcement after this story is finished and No Matter Where We Are and I Will Love You are revamped I will be changing my pen name so don't be alarmed if my stories suddenly come up under a different name. That is all I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review? Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. Here is Chapter 2 for you. A HUGE THANK YOU to you all for your reads, reviews,follows and favs. And of coarse a MASSIVE THANK YOU to my AMAZING beta xez2003. This chapter would be an absolute MESS without you! I really do not know what I would do without you! Without further ado take it away chapter 2!**

 ** **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!****

Mal woke up the following morning to the familiar and comforting gloom of her room. After the strange dream about her meeting with Ben the previous night, she was relieved to have woken up back in her bed, surrounded by her rusty old furniture. Before her mind started wondering back to her dream, her line of thought got interrupted by her mother's loud voice as it thundered from the nearby balcony. As she did every morning, she yelled at her subjects who would scatter away in fear.

Mal smiled as she thought about how her mother could know something about the Dark Forest. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and went to look for her.

"Hey Mom? What do you know about the Dark Forest and its beast legend?" she asked as soon as she found her in the kitchen, working on her so called potions.

"What everyone else knows Mal! But why are you worrying about that silly place, my girl? You should be focusing on your training instead." Maleficent scolded, scowling at her.

"Yes Mom." Mal said quickly and turned to walk away. She knew better than to continue arguing with her when her mother was in that kind of mood. She returned back to her room, picked up a few supplies, stuffed them in her backpack and headed out.

Mal left Bargain Castle and headed towards the marketplace, deep in thought. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about her dream the previous night and she wondered why her curiosity was just overwhelming her. She just had to find out more about Ben even though he was just a boy like all the others. She suddenly shuddered as she remembered her mother's harsh words about her training that morning and she quickly brushed off any remnant silly thought about him. She simply concluded that her dream last night was just her subconscious telling her that it was best to find out all the secrets of the Isle so that she would be able to rule over it one day, just like her mother. She smirked as she remembered the way Ben broke that holly branch and she realized that she could actually use someone like him in her gang. It certainly appeared that he was quite strong and if he had really lived and survived in the forest all this time, he would be a very valuable asset in helping her rule the Isle. So she made up her mind and decided to venture back to the Dark Forest, seek him out and ask him to join her gang. And by keeping him close to her, she would definitely find a way to get him to tell her more about the Dark Forest and finally find out the truth behind its legend.

As she walked through the marketplace, she spotted a perfect outfit for him. She masterly slipped a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, a blue denim jacket, and pair of blue gloves into her backpack as she passed the various stalls. After all, she was an accomplished thief just like Jay. In fact if you were to ask them about their partnership, they would both tell you that is was formed over their common love for stealing things.

She left the marketplace smirking as she overturned the last stall, spilling on of its contents on the cobbled floor and turned in the direction of the forest.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Mal walked along one of the paths in the Dark Forest until she found the clearing Ben and her had spent the night. She then turned to head in the direction Ben took off, carefully avoiding the holly bush. She walked a few meters through the dense foliage until this gave way to reveal another uneven narrow path which eventually led Mal to another clearing. On the edge of this clearing, she spotted a partially concealed tatted looking shelter of some sort. From her position she could make out that the shelter was held up by large sticks propped up against one of the trees with one side made out of ripped tarp while the other side and the roof was made out with what looked like woven grass.

 _This must be Ben's._ Mal thought as she slowly approached the makeshift tent to get a closer look.

She suddenly gave a startled cry as the ground beneath her feet gave way and she fell into a hole. After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself from the shock, she carefully checked herself for any injuries and sighed in relief as she found only a few minor scrapes. She gingerly stood up to examine the hole she had fallen into. It wasn't a very deep one and Mal tried to jump to reach the edge with her hands. After a few failed attempts, Mal realized in frustration that she was unable to climb out of it by herself.

As she looked around to search for anything that could help her get out of there, the outside light was cut off and Mal looked up at the shadow that had covered the entrance of the hole.

"Ben." she gasped.

After a few awkward moments of them just staring at each other, Mal decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Can you help me out of here?" she asked him. Mal hated asking for help as she considered it a sign of weakness but she definitely had no intention of remaining stuck in that hole for the rest of her life.

Ben stood still in shock as he looked down at the latest victim of his trap. When he had heard a nearby noise and approached his makeshift hole, he fully expected to find an entrapped animal, certainly not the girl who had recently saved him and taken care of his injuries. His body immediately froze and his heart started to beat a million beats a minute as he gazed at her, exactly how he had first felt during their encounter two days ago. Back then, his pain clouded mind had instinctively told him that she was a threat to him; after all she was another human being just like _him_.

He had been on his own in this forest for as long as he could remember. As he grew up and slowly found the courage to explore his surroundings, he had come to the conclusion that no one else lived here and the forest then inevitably became his home. Away from civilization and any other form of human contact, he had spent his life living wildly, trying to survive the forest's various dangers. But his meeting with Mal two days ago had turned his world upside down and had left him with a sense of disarray. Not only had she surprisingly taken care of his wounds and given him food and a blanket but she had also spoken of a mainland which her mother and she apparently ruled. And as he spent more time with her, his instinct started telling him that maybe she was not like _him_ after all and that she was not a threat to him. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Mal's simple act of kindness towards him had subconsciously stirred some old forgotten feelings and memories buried deep within him, and these would end up changing their lives forever.

"So are you going to help me out or what?" Mal's impatient voice rang out and brought Ben out of his reverie. He stared at her for a moment longer before instinctively bending down to offer her his outstretched hand. Mal gripped it and he pulled her up with one simple sharp fluid movement. As Mal dusted herself off, she thought how her impression regarding Ben's strength was indeed correct and how he would definitely be an asset to her gang. Now all she had to do was to convince him.

"We really need to stop meeting like this you know." Mal quipped trying to start a conversation but an uncomfortable silence fell back almost immediately as he did not answer her. Mal then noticed that he was still wearing the bandages she left him with and decided to try and change tactic.

"How are your wounds? Are they healing?" Ben just simply nodded in response.

"Did you do that?" Mal asked, looking back at the hole he had just pulled her out of. "You really need to be careful where you dig those things. Someone might seriously get hurt."

"Yeah. It's meant to catch food." he replied quietly.

"So you live here?" she asked looking over at the little shelter.

"Yeah" he replied softly and stepped away from her and went to sit in front of the shelter. She quickly followed him and sat on a nearby stone a short distance away. Ben simply continued to gaze deeply at her, which made Mal feel uncomfortable so she decided to jump the preamble and get straight to it.

"So you must be wondering why I am back in the forest. I actually came here to look for you." She told him as a look of shock and surprise appeared on his face.

"You know I mentioned how my mother rules the Isle. Well one day it is going to be my turn to rule all over it and I need to know all of its secrets. And that is where you come in, Ben. You can finally satisfy this curiosity that has been nagging at me since our last meeting. I want to know more about the legend that surrounds this forest. Are you actually the beast rumored to live in it?" She asked.

At the mention of the beast, Ben's face suddenly changed from one of surprise to one of fear and he suddenly stood as if he was ready to bolt away. Mal noticed his sudden change of behavior and she quickly decided to change the subject as she did not want him to run away like the previous time. She would have to find another way of approaching the legend subject if this was his reaction.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down. There is no need to talk about that if you don't to." She said as Ben visibly relaxed again.

"Actually there is a second and more important reason why I came all the way up here to look for you. I have a preposition to make you, Ben. As I told you last time, while my mother rules the whole Isle, I am the ruler of the villain kids. You know, I could really use someone like you in my gang. So what do you say?" Mal asked.

"Really?" he asked softly after a few silent moments, shock and surprise once again written all over his face.

"Yes of course. You appear to be very strong and you survived out here in this forest for this long. You definitely have the right set of skills I need in my gang. In return you'll get a stable roof over your head and a decent meal every day. Well, as decent as the Isle can offer but it's definitely better then catching wild animals with makeshift traps." Mal continued trying to persuade him.

"I don't know-"he said.

"Come on…how can you hesitate?! Think about it and look at how you live. You can certainly do better than this. I can't believe you would want to stay here all your life while there is a whole Isle to explore and rule, as part of my gang. Unless of course you have a reason to stay here. Family maybe?" Mal asked.

Ben's face changed into one of sadness at the mention of family but Mal decided not to say anything else. _This boy is just too mysterious. But if I continue pushing him for answers he is going to bolt away. I need to find a different way to get answers out of him._ Mal thought as she turned to look at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

Ben's heart started beating wildly in his chest as Mal's proposal started sinking in _. Can it be real?_ he thought as he realized that he had an opportunity to explore this world outside the forest and maybe in the process even find a way to finally be safe away from _him_. _And Mal did have a point on how he lived_ he reasoned as his sense of curiosity got the best of him and it overcame any fear he had of coming face to face with other human beings. _Mal is not so bad after all and she is a human being_ he thought.

"Ok." he finally said softly as he made up his mind.

Mal smiled in satisfaction. For a few seconds, an unexplainable happiness invaded her but she quickly pushed it aside as she remembered her mother's harsh words of that morning and the reasons why she had asked him to join her crew.

"Great. But first things first. You definitely can't be part of my gang looking like some kind of cave man. Here!" she said as she opened her backpack and threw him the outfit she had stolen earlier.

Ben looked at the clothes in his hands in wonder for a few longs seconds, before turning and hurrying into the shelter to get changed.

Mal looked at her handiwork in satisfaction as she circled him slowly once he came out a few minutes later.

"You look good." She said. "And you will look even better once you get a haircut when we are back in the mainland." Ben smiled shyly.

"Come. Let's go then. So before we go, is there anything you want to take with you to the mainland?" She asked him as she gave him her backpack. He nodded before taking it and headed to his shelter. Mal watched in avid curiosity as he picked up some old books. While he was doing that, a small object that appeared to be a photo of some sort, fell out from one of the books and landed on the grass. He quickly picked it up and stared at it for a few long moments before returning it back in its place. He then joined her once he was finished.

"So, have you ever left the forest?" Mal asked as they started walking out of the clearing.

"No" he said softly.

As she was about to start telling him about what to expect once they reached the mainland, the air was suddenly shattered by a loud roar. Mal instinctively jumped in shock while a look of complete fear took over Ben's face. Without seeming to think about it, he got hold of her hand in a death grip and frantically pulled her as he started to run away from the clearing.

They continued to run as Ben forcefully pulled her along like a mad man, not caring about what was in their path, as if they were being chased by the devil himself. When they reached the edge of the forest and finally got back to the main road leading to the mainland, Mal felt as if her lungs were going to explode and she pulled Ben back and finally got him to slow down.

"What…was…that?" she managed to gasp, as she tried to get her breath back, once they stopped.

Ben stood still in his place, his heart threatening to burst from his chest as he caught his breath. His terrified expression had not subdued and he anxiously looked back in the direction of the forest as if he was expecting something or _someone_ to have followed them. He visibly calmed down after a few long moments of silence and turned to face Mal and grimly replied "My father."

Mal's eyes widened in shock and she was about to ask him more about it but decided against it as she remembered his previous reaction when she first mentioned the beast. _It is useless asking him about his father now. He will not tell me anything anyway._ She thought. _But this legend just got a lot more interesting and it seems Ben's family is the key to it all._

"So do you think we are we safe here?" she asked.

He nodded and Mal signaled for him to follow her as they turned to walk back to the mainland, the rest of their trip in silence.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

As they walked through the mainland and initially came across only a few shabby looking shacks and huts, Ben still felt reasonably calm. He looked around in awe as he silently took in his new surroundings. He watched intently as they passed through the now narrowing streets as a number of villagers and their younger kids cowered back in fear as soon as Mal approached them, letting them pass through. But all that changed as soon as they reached the busy marketplace. His heart started beating wildly in his chest as the crowded place and its loud noise quickly overwhelmed him, making him feel trapped. He instantly felt his defensive survival instincts take over and before he could control himself he growled menacingly at anyone that came near him or even looked at him.

"Ben! Woah, calm down. In a way it's good to be assertive and have your wits about you but that isn't exactly how we do things around here." Mal tried to explain to him in an effort to calm him down.

"You just have to chill and mind your own business. You need to learn how to be subtle and creep around the place. Like slipping through a crack if you catch my drift. Most importantly the golden rule of the Isle is that if you want something you just simply have to take it. But don't worry I will teach you. For now just stay close to me and no one will bother you I assure you." To prove her point, she picked up a rotten apple from one of the stalls giving it a bite, before turning the entire stall upside down and telling everyone to get lost. With a minute, the once busy marketplace was deserted as all the vendors had fled away in terror.

Mal led him to the back entrance way of Lady Tremaine's 'Curl up and Dye' and smiled when she came face to face with Dizzy, her granddaughter.

"Hey Dizzy. I have a job for you. Interested? She asked.

"What do you need Mal?" she asked happily.

"Dizzy, meet Ben. He is your next customer." She said before turning to Ben. "Ben this is Dizzy. She's going to give you a haircut."

Dizzy squealed excitedly and went to take Ben's hand to lead him to a nearby chair but he backed away in fear.

"Ben its ok. She just wants you to sit down." Mal explained and pointed to the tattered chair.

He nodded slowly and let Dizzy guide him to the nearby chair. Dizzy then went behind him and picked up a pair of scissors but Ben instantly flinched as soon as she did the first cut. "Sorry." she apologized softly.

"It may feel a little funny Ben but it won't hurt I assure you." Mal explained. Ben calmed down enough for Dizzy to finish her job.

When she was finished, Dizzy took him over to one of the shop's cracked mirrors. Ben stared at his reflection in complete awe for a few long minutes. He just couldn't believe that this was him. Since he grew up in the forest and never had a mirror, he had always wondered what he really looked like. He touched his now short hair which now just arrived to the top of his neck.

Mal picked up a blue beanie she found in the shop and approached him, putting it on his head.

"Now you look like a proper Vk and are ready to join my crew." She said proudly.

Ben looked at his reflection again before returning to look at her. He didn't say anything but he just couldn't stop the tiny smile which appeared on his face, as he felt a strange feeling bubble inside him.

̴ **\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

They left Lady Tremaine's 'Curl up and Dye' through the back door and started to head towards Mal's hideout, but came face to face with Harry.

Harry's face lit up with a delighted smirk as soon as he noticed Mal coming his way. He had wanted to talk to her ever since their last meeting at the docks. He had been totally impressed with the power Mal had shown off when she handled Uma and he had decided that he wanted her as his. They would make the ultimate perfect power couple and together they would rule the Isle without any interference, leaving a strike of terror in their wake.

"Hey Mal. That was a sneaky trick you pulled on Uma." he said with a look of complete lust on his face, completely ignoring Ben.

"Yeah well. She should have thought twice before setting me up to get poisoned." Mal snapped, not in the mood to deal with Harry at moment. "So did she send you to get revenge?"

"Oh no. Actually I'm here to ask if you have anymore holly. I have a few people I'd like to settle a score with. You could help me if you like. We'd make a good team." he flirted in a low voice.

"As if Harry. I have better things to do then waste my time with you." Mal scoffed. "And for the record. No. I don't have any more holly." She snapped as he tried to step around him.

"Oh but I think you'll find-" Harry started to say as he grabbed Mal's arm to stop her. But before Mal had the time to retort and pull her arm away from him, Ben let out a low menacing growl and lunged at Harry. He grabbed him by the throat and pushed him to the alley wall, effectively pinning him before he started to punch him relentlessly.

"Ben stop!" Mal yelled and Ben's head whipped around to look at her.

"Stop." She said again more forcefully and Ben dropped Harry roughly to the ground before returning back to her side.

Mal smirked and walked up to Harry, who had managed to stand up and was now using the wall for support. She quickly pulled out a dagger, which was hidden in her boot, and put it up to his throat.

"Now consider this a final warning Harry. I would suggest you get lost permanently. Because next time you bother me, I will not stop Ben here and I assure you that you will not be so lucky to escape with just a few scrapes and a bruised ego." Mal threatened. She released her hold on him and watched as Harry turned to give one last look at Ben before limping away.

"Come on." Mal called out to Ben as soon as Harry was no longer in sight. Mal smiled at him with a satisfied smirk on her face. "I knew I made a good decision when I asked you to join my gang."

"You have strength and that's good. But strength alone isn't enough around here. It will just turn you into any other common thug on the Isle. No, to really survive and rule this place, you need skill. I will teach you how to focus and control that strength of yours and learn to channel it by using a weapon like a dagger or a sword." she told him as they continued to walk down the alley.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

They eventually stopped in front of a worn out looking staircase which appeared to lead to a shabby looking cabin and was secured by a sort of metal cage. Mal picked up a rock and threw it on the nearby sign which lifted the metal door and cleared the passageway.

"Welcome to my hideout and your new home." Mal told Ben as soon as they climbed the stairs and found themselves in a large living area. "I have been keeping this place as a refuge for when I need to get away from my mother for a few hours."

Ben just looked around in awe as he gazed at the spray painted pictures and the large room itself. This cabin might not be much for any other inhabitant of the Isle but for Ben, who hadn't seen or lived in a proper home in years, this appeared to be a castle. The eerie light in the room came from the large cobbled coloured glass windows and a few dim bulbs. The entrance way was mostly void of any furniture apart from some scattered old looking wooden tables, two old tattered sofas and a small broken down television.

"I have a spare room you can sleep in." Mal said bringing Ben out of his thoughts. "Come on. I'll show you." She said as she led him to a small grey walled room with a dark green and blue themed bed and small dresser.

"So…this is yours if you want it." Mal said softly as Ben entered the room and carefully sat on the squeaky bed.

Ben felt a strange feeling take over and overwhelm him as he fingered the soft sheets and mattress beneath him. A memory from his childhood suddenly overtook him as he found himself as a young child lying on a similar bed as he looked up at a woman who appeared to be reading to him from an old looking book.

Mal watched dumbfounded from her spot by the door as she suddenly saw a sad expression take over Ben's face before he buried it in his hands and his body started visibly shaking. She just stared at him for a few long moments not sure what to do. But the sight of him like this something stirred deep within her as he just somehow reminded her of herself, where she would always curl on her own bed in this very refuge after a harsh argument with her mother, who pointedly reminded her that she was a very big disappointment to her. Before she could stop herself, she instinctively approached Ben and sat on his side, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Ben is pulled out of his trance by the gentle feel of a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head and faced Mal who smiled slightly at him. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

Ben shook his head.

"Okay. It doesn't matter. You can talk about it whenever you feel comfortable." Mal said awkwardly, before she decided to change the subject.

"It is almost time for dinner. Come! You must be hungry." She said as she stood up and led Ben to the kitchen to prepare their evening meal.

They prepared and ate their dinner in silence, as none of them seemed to want to discuss what had just happened in Ben's room. As night-time approached, Mal stood up to leave and return to Bargain Castle.

"I have to go home for the night but I'll come back tomorrow morning so that we can start your training." she said.

As she went down the steps, she stopped to look back at Ben to find him watching her. She stood there looking at him, wondering what had gotten into her when she comforted him earlier. Her mom's harsh words rang in her ears, reminding her that sometimes Maleficent thought that Mal wasn't evil enough to be her own daughter. She abruptly turned away, telling herself that she will show no more weakness around anyone.

After he watched Mal leave, Ben returned to his room to settle in for the night. He took out the books he had brought with him from the forest and placed them on the drawer close to his bed. He picked up one of the books and opened it to take out the old photo which he kept there. He stared at it for an instant before putting it back in its safe spot. He took one last look around his new room as he thought about the crazy events of the day. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as his last thought before sleep claimed him was of the feeling of Mal's gentle hand on his shoulder….

 **That's it. So Ben's is out of the forest but the mystery round the Beast deepens. How long do you guys think Mal's vow of 'no more 'weakness'' is going to last? lol I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review? Pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys. Here is Chapter 3 for you. thank you SO MUCH for all your reads,reviews,follows and favs. And of course a MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU to my ABSOLUTELY AMAZING Beta xez2003 for your AMAZING editing! Honestly this chapter would be a SKELETON without you THANK YOU Well I think that is all. Take it away chapter 3!**

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!**

The following morning Mal swiped two cups of black coffee from the Slop shop down the alley and headed back to her hideout to start her training with Ben.

"Ben?" she called as she entered the main living area. When she heard no answer, she placed the cups on a nearby table and went to his room, knocking on the door.

"Ben? Are you in there?" She shouted louder this time hoping for a response. She was rewarded a few seconds later when she heard a loud thump followed by a sudden growl. This made her think that she had somehow startled Ben awake, who had jumped in fright and landed on the floor.

She brought a hand to her face and shook her head in disbelief. But despite her best efforts a small smile won the battle on her face, before she quickly returned serious and called gruffly. "Ben! It's me, Mal. Hurry up! I don't have all day. We need to start your training."

"Coming." he called and a short while later the door unlocked and he joined her in the living room.

"Looks like you slept well last night if you didn't hear me enter the front door." She said as he nodded.

"Good. Now catch!" She exclaimed as she suddenly threw him a bruised apple she had picked up that morning. She watched with a satisfied smirk as he easily caught it before taking a bite.

"You have quick reflexes. That's good as you will certainly be needing them." She said. "I got you breakfast. There is coffee on the table if you like."

Ben finished his breakfast and watched in silence as Mal disappeared in her room and returned a minute later carrying a dagger set and an old target practice board made out of cardboard. She pinned the cardboard on the opposite wall and returned to his side.

"Come." She called. "We'll start with daggers as those will be the most common weapon you will be using on the Isle. Why do you think is that?" she asked him.

When Ben did not answer her, Mal quickly grabbed the dagger which was hidden in her boot and brought it up to his throat. She smirked as his eyes widened in surprise before she quickly turned and threw the dagger across the room, hitting the centre of the bullseye.

"As you can see, a dagger is a very useful weapon, especially here on the Isle where you need to think quickly on your feet. Remember what I told you about having to be subtle and sneaky around here. Daggers are the perfect weapon as they can easily be hidden and your opponent won't expect it coming". She explained.

She waited for him to nod in understanding before she continued. "Right. So we will first start with learning how to throw them before moving to actual dagger fighting. Once you have mastered that, we will then try staff and sword fighting and see where we go from there. Don't worry, by the time I am finished with you, you will be the perfect VK." She quipped confidently.

Ben nodded and watched as Mal crossed the room and picked up the dagger from the target practice and returned to his side.

"Now first things first." She began. "We need to work on your grip. Now if you grip the dagger too tight it won't leave your hand when you throw it. Grip it too loose, you may end up with a stabbed foot from dropping it." She said as she slowly let him take the dagger in his hand. But as she adjusted his grip on the handle and her hand made contact with his, she felt a sudden shiver run threw her spine which made her stiffen. Ben stared at her for a second as he noticed her sudden change in behavior but she quickly shook her head and continued. "Good. Now look at the cardboard, draw your arm back and close one eye." She told him as she adjusted his arm. "Take a deep breath in and release it as you throw. Now!" she finally told him. The dagger ended just off the centre.

"Not bad. Seems you are a natural." She said with a satisfied grin. "Now try again. On your own this time. Let's see what you can do." She challenged.

Ben did turn out to be a natural after all and after only a few hours he had easily mastered the skill of dagger throwing, so much so that Mal decided to move on to some dagger fighting. Ben relied on his strength to attack but Mal easily outmatched him as she effortlessly avoided his attacks by using her experience and agility to make up for the disadvantage of her petite frame. Not before long, Ben was sweating profusely but he still had to land a successful hit on her.

Mal instinctively bent down as Ben once again attacked her. She quickly kicked the side of his knee, making him loose his balance and fall on his back. As she brought her dagger dangerously close to his face, she smirked and said "I think that is enough for today. It looks like you could really use a break."

"And also a shower I must say!" she snickered. She stood up and started to pack up the daggers while Ben headed in the direction of the bathroom.

A short while later Mal heard the sound of water running, as she continued putting away their training gear. Suddenly a loud growl and the clanging noise of metal being hit caught her attention and she rushed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Ben? Are you okay in there?" She called just outside the door. Ben did not answer and all she could hear were the growling and clanging noises which had now become even louder. Without thinking, she decided to barge in, fearing the worse. A number of different scenarios ran through her head as she entered the room but she was certainly not prepared for the sight in front of her. She came face to face with a still fully clothed but totally drenched Ben who was still growling and snarling at the now dislodged shower nozzle, holding one end of a broken broom stick in his hand.

"What happened?" Mal asked incredulously as she hurried over and turned the water off.

"This metal contraption attacked me!" Ben scowled.

Mal just stared at him dumbfounded for a few long seconds, completely in shock at his admission. And before she realized what she was doing, she burst out chuckling before it quickly turned out into a full laughing fit. She continued laughing wholeheartedly for a couple of minutes unable to stop, until she managed to calm herself and finally regained her composure.

"Ben" she sighed as she wiped her eyes. "You're supposed to use it to wash yourself. It is _meant_ to have water come out like that." She giggled.

"Oh" he muttered as he looked down in embarrassment.

"Ah! Don't worry it. It is just a shower nozzle and it still looks like it is somehow working. This is the Isle after all. Everything here is just half broken anyway. Now don't move and wait for me here, before you wet the entire hideout. There should be some dry clothes somewhere lying around which Jay left behind him." She said as she turned to leave the room.

She returned a minute later with a change of clothes and she left them on a cupboard. "There you go. These should fit you."

"Oh and another thing! Now I don't know what you did in the forest but people here do take off thier clothes before showering." She snickered in amusement as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

Later that evening, as she waited for Ben to get ready for dinner, Mal decided to relax for a couple of minutes on the battered sofa and put on the TV.

"What is that?!" Ben cried startled as he entered the room a while later, and before Mal could stop him, he threw one of his daggers at the box, destroying it.

"Ben! It's ok!" Mal cried.

"It's called a TV and well, it's meant to keep us entertained. There is not much to see since we are on the Isle but it mainly tells us what's going on in Boradon."

"What's that?" he asked curious.

"Well. The place's actual name is Auradon and it's where all the stuck up princes and prissy princesses live." Mal sneered. They spent the rest of the evening comfortably on the sofa as Mal told Ben all about Auradon and how the Isle of the Lost had been created.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

The days quickly turned into weeks and two months later the only sounds that could be heard in the hideout was the crashing sound of the fast moving Bo staffs and Mal's and Ben's sharp intake of breaths and shouts as they trained. Ben wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a defensive stance before his teacher, Bo staff ready in hand. Just as he had been taught, he narrowed his eyes as he drowned out all the other surrounding sounds and turned his full focus on his opponent, as she shifted her position ready to attack. He braced himself as Mal advanced on him taking a low swing to his side. He smirked as he easily anticipated and blocked the blow with his Bo staff and thought about how the long hours of practice where finally paying off. Mal returned the smirk as her staff quickly changed direction and she suddenly aimed for his neck but once again he blocked it.

After so many hours of training together, their moves had now become fluid and flawless but also precise in nature. And in the midst of it all, Mal had surprisingly discovered that for some reason she actually started looking forward to their daily training sessions. Mal grinned as she then swung her Bo low and tried to knock Ben's feet from under him but he anticipated her again and managed to jump out of the way avoiding the attack. The Bo swung several more times between them as they each tried to find a weakness in their opponent's defenses but each swing got easily blocked effortlessly.

Finally their staffs collided with each other in mid-air with a loud snap and Mal's face came merely inches from Ben's. She instinctively smiled at him and suddenly felt something flutter deep within her stomach as their eyes locked for a few seconds. She lowered her eyes to avert his deep gaze and lowered her weapon, signalling the end of their training practice.

"Well done, Ben" she praised.

Ben blushed slightly and smiled. "I had a great teacher."

"And I had a great student. I think it is now time to test just how much you have really learned but this time against a different opponent." Mal told him.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

The following morning, Ben watched in curiosity as Mal entered the hideout followed by a muscular looking boy around their age with long straight dark hair.

"Ben. This is Jay. He's part of my gang and he's here to give us a hand." Mal told him.

"Hey. Whassup?" Jay greeted awkwardly as Ben just stared at him for a few long moments.

Ben just nodded and his eyes flickered in Mal's direction as if to say ' _If you trust him, I'm ok with him'._

"Don't worry Ben. As I said, Jay is part of my gang and he is the only person, apart from me, who knows from where you really came from." She reassured him.

"Alright boys. Let's get to it." She snapped.

Ben and Jay circled each other before taking a battle ready stance a few meters apart.

"Mal says that I will have difficulty in beating you. Well I highly doubt that. No one has ever gotten the best of me on the Isle." Jay quipped confidently as he looked up and down at him. "I really don't know what all this fuss she made on you is all about. You don't appear to be anything special." He provoked.

Ben snarled but kept his cool as he remembered what Mal had taught him. _Never let your emotions get in the way. You need to be cool and calculating to win._

After a few moments just staring at each other, Jay decided to take the first step and suddenly lunged at him. Jay threw out numerous punches and kicks in Ben's direction but none of them hit their mark as Ben swiftly and easily dodged and side-tracked every one of them. A satisfied smirk appeared on Ben's face as he noticed the frustrated frown that had quickly appeared on Jay's face.

Mal watched in satisfaction as Ben easily anticipated and avoided a sneaky kick to his knee by Jay who still had to land a successful hit.

Ben and Jay once again circled each other. Jay started to grow impatient and lunged at Ben with a cry. Ben waited until the last second to move away before slapping him hard on the back. This added to Jay's momentum and he lost his balance and ended up unceremoniously on the floor.

"Nice Ben." Mal praised in satisfaction as she watched Ben then pin Jay to the ground. He had certainly come a long way from their first days of training where he would just rush at her without any kind of plan.

As the afternoon dragged on, both boys had really gotten into it as Jay had not taken his earlier defeat lightly. And before they knew it, both boys were sweating profusely from their long drawn fight. Ben removed his now wet shirt and hastily tossed it to his side before returning his attention back to Jay who was charging at him. He stayed still and waited for the last possible moment before rapidly bending down slightly and placing a strong punch to an exposed part of Jay's gut. Jay instinctively clutched his stomach in pain and before he had a chance to retaliate, Ben kicked his leg making him fall once again to the ground.

Ben looked in satisfaction at Jay's prone form on the ground before he turned to Mal, fully expecting her to give him another praise. Instead, he surprisingly found her staring at him with a strange look on her face, as a slight blush coluored her cheeks.

"I think that is enough for today." She replied gruffly as she looked away. "Go take a shower to cool off." She muttered as she abruptly turned and walked away from the room.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

Later that evening, Mal walked up to Ben's room to let him now that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. Despite his shaky and somewhat hilarious start, Ben had now adjusted quite well to living back into civilization. But even though two months had already passed since he left the forest, Mal still did not trust him enough to be able to handle himself in the kitchen so she took it upon herself to prepare dinner every evening.

As she approached his room, she noticed that he had left his door slightly ajar. She was about to knock on it but she stopped as she noticed that he was sitting on his bed surrounding by his books and he was staring intensely, lost in thought, at an old looking photo in his hand. She tried turning around to leave in silence so as not to disturb him but she lost her balance. She ended up holding onto the door and its squeaking noise alerted Ben to her presence.

This was not the first time that she had caught Ben looking at that photo but despite her curiosity, something had always stopped her from asking him about it. But as he looked up to her startled, she decided that today was her perfect chance to finally find out something more about his mysterious past.

"Ben?" she asked softly. Ben's entire body visibly relaxed as he realized that it was just her and Mal took it as a sign that she could enter the room. She walked up to his bed and sat next to him. He didn't flinch at her closeness and Mal took the opportunity to finally get a look at the old tattered photo in his hand, which revealed the faded image of a woman with dark brown hair and the same hazel green eyes as him.

"Who is she?" she asked.

He looked at her before turning back to look at the photo. "It's my mom." he revealed quietly. "I don't remember much about her but I have this one happy memory of her reading these stories to me as a child."

"Where is she?" Mal asked softly after a moment of silence.

"Gone." Was all he said.

An awkward silence descended upon them as Mal noticed the sad expression that had now invaded Ben's face. Then she remembered the reason why she had come to his room in the first place and turned to him.

"Um. Are you hungry?" she asked. "Come. Dinner is nearly ready."

He nodded and silently followed her into the kitchen.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

One morning, two weeks later, Mal stormed up the steps leading to the hideout, visibly upset with tears threatening to spill from her eyes as her mom's harsh words from that morning kept ringing in her ears _. I will not cry! I will not cry!_ she kept telling herself as she banged the front door and flopped herself on one of the couches, resting her face in her hands. She remained unmoving in that position until she felt a shift on the couch and she heard Ben's voice ask her if she was alright.

"Yeah…just my mom telling me the usual. That I'm weak, useless and a huge disappointment and how she doubts I could even be her daughter." She muttered. She then looked up at him with bright shining eyes as she heard him snarl.

"But there is more to it. What is it?" Ben asked angrily clenching his fists tightly in a ball as he took a good look at her upset expression.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Come on. I can tell something is wrong." he insisted.

"Fine. This is not the first time that my mom has told me those things and I usually I just brush them off. It's just…that today I thought she would have least remembered."

"Remembered what?" Ben asked.

"it's my fifteenth birthday today." Mal confessed softly.

"Oh." Ben replied not knowing what to say. Instead he instinctively rested his hand on her shoulder.

"And my mom never acknowledges it. Not even once! No present, no 'happy birthday', no cake, not even a small gathering. The only reason I know when it is, is because she once referred to it as the worst day of her life. But that was it! I know this is the Isle and that I shouldn't expect anything. But growing up, I have seen with my own eyes the other kids get their own birthday party despite their parents being villains and evil and that has always made me so jealous." Mal muttered angrily as her eyes flashed an intense green.

"Anyways! I need to get going. I will see you later for training after I return from Dragon Hall." She snapped as she brushed his hand off her shoulder and turned and left the hideout.

Ben stared at the closed door long after Mal left, deep in thought. He felt something strange stir inside him as he realized just how alike Mal and himself are after all and that despite having had such different childhoods both of them have suffered at the hands of their parents. Suddenly he smiled as an idea popped in his head. He had been wanting to do something to thank Mal for his training and today just seemed the perfect day.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

A few hours later, Ben walked up the narrow alley as he just left the docks and smiled as he looked down at the small bag he was holding in his hands.

He stiffened as he suddenly heard a noise behind him and he quickly tossed the bag to the side. But before he could turn around, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps very close by and two pairs of large hands grabbed him and tackled him from his side. Being outnumbered and with the element of surprise on their side, they easily managed to pin him roughly against the wall and Ben could feel his left cheek start throbbing from the painful contact it had made when they slammed him against the wall. From his position Ben managed to make out one of his attackers who was wearing a yellow bandanna. Ben growled as he started struggling against his attackers.

"Gil! Anthony! Hold him still." A familiar voice rang out as Ben felt a third person arrive on the scene, who roughly pulled his hands behind him and tied them with what felt like some kind of rope.

Once he was tied up, Gil and Anthony grabbed Ben tightly by the arms and pulled him away from the wall, and he came face to face with Harry Hook.

"Time for a little payback. You should learn I don't like getting beaten _Ben_." Harry smirked as he punched Ben in the stomach. Ben doubled over in pain, as much as the tight hold that Gil and Anthony still had on him allowed him to, and he tried to catch his breath as the wind got knocked out of him.

"Yeah? Well you shouldn't have touched Mal then!" Ben snarled as he recovered and looked up menacingly at Harry, feeling a strange sense of protectiveness rise in him as he thought of Mal.

"Mal is mine. I can do whatever I want." Harry taunted.

Suddenly the silence of the alley was broken by a loud roar and the sound of something being torn. The sounds of a brief scuffle quickly followed but after a while, silence once again engulfed the area. If one really strained their ears they could barely make out the sound of the soft pained groans that had escaped the now three unconscious attackers.

̴- ̴- ̴

Mal opened the front door of the hideout, a deep scowl on her face. She had been in a rotten mood the entire day and had been secretly looking forward to that evening's training session where she could finally blow off some steam and vent her frustration. The welcoming smell of cooked food invaded her senses as she entered and so she turned in the direction of the kitchen.

"Ben? What is this?" Mal asked as she looked dumbfounded at the sight before her. He had his back towards her as he faced the stove. The table behind him had been set up for dinner and in the middle of it there was a large plate filled with what looked like toasted bread with ham and melted cheese.

"Happy Birthday!" Ben greeted as he turned to face her. When Mal continued to stare at the table and did not answer him, he continued awkwardly, "I know it is not much but I don't have much experience around the kitchen and I did not want to burn the entire hideout."

Mal's breath caught in her throat as she took in what Ben just said and she slowly looked up to face him.

"What happened to your face?" she exclaimed, snapping out of her shocked state as she noticed the dark bruise on his left cheek.

"Oh this…it is nothing. I had a small run in with Harry and two of his pals who wanted some payback for me hitting him last time when he touched you. But don't worry I'm fine. You should see the other three chaps." Ben smirked.

Mal's heart started beating wildly in her chest. No one had ever thought or cared for her enough to give her a surprise like this. An unexplainable feeling took over her as she slowly reached out and gently stroked his bruised cheek.

"Thank you. No one's ever done anything like this for me before." she whispered as she lowered her hand.

"You're welcome." Ben said softly. "I also wanted to say thank you for my training. Now let's sit down and eat before everything gets cold."

And the only sound that could be heard that evening was Ben's and Mal's laughter, as Ben recounted about how he had nearly managed to burn the entire kitchen twice while trying to prepare dinner while Mal's listened intently, as all thoughts about her mother's harsh words that morning were long forgotten.

 **That's it! The Bal is coming I repeat the Bal is coming well they are on their way at least lol. I know you guys may be wondering about Ben's mother, lets just say that Ben's backstory will be next chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review?. Pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Here it is what you guys have been dying to know I'm sure. Ben's backstory! THANK YOU SO MUCH to you ALL for your reads, reviews, follows and fav's. It means more then I can tell you. And of course a MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU to my AMAZING Beta xez2003 for your INCREDIBLE AMAZING editing! I couldn't do this without you! Well I'll let you guys get to it. Withou further ado take it away chapter 4!**

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!**

 _Saturday, 4 months later_

Ben, Mal and Jay were busy in the middle of a morning training session when they suddenly heard the sound of loud screams and panicked voices coming from the marketplace below. They stopped and looked at each other in concern before running out of the hideout to see what the commotion was all about.

A man, with shoulder length brown hair the same colour as Ben's, with glowing yellow eyes and claws instead of hands was destroying the market place roaring. Mal's eyes widened as realization hit her and she turned to look at Ben who had skidded to a complete halt beside her. He appeared to be completely frozen in place, the only sign he was still breathing was the small whimper that escaped his throat. The noise alerted the Beast to their presence and he spun around to face them.

"There you are! You think you can just run away from me, boy?" he roared as he stormed up to Ben.

Mal and Jay instinctively ran for cover as he charged towards them. She turned, fully expecting to find Ben behind her but she discovered in horror that Ben had remained where he was, as if he was rooted to the spot. _Ben move!_ she thought frantically.

Ben's breath caught in his throat and his heart felt as if it was about to explode out of his chest. Time seemed to stop as he watched with wide terrified eyes as his father got closer and closer to him. His instinct told him to run away and save himself but the intense sense of fear that had gripped his body the moment he had spotted his father, blocked his every movement. Images of their past encounters flashed before his eyes, and his body suddenly began to shake uncontrollably and his breathing quickened, as he braced himself for the inevitable pain he knew was coming.

"You can't hide from me, you weakling. I own you!" Beast roared as he reached Ben and slashed his claws across his chest, making him fall to the floor. Ben let out a loud howl of pain but otherwise remained unmoving wide-eyed on the ground as blood immediately began to pour out of the large deep wounds, soaking his shirt. Beast smirked at the look of complete terror in his son's eyes and he advanced on him again, slashing him a second time on his stomach.

"Jay!" Mal whispered as she looked around and spotted two broken metal pipes. _I am not going to let anyone hurt a member of my gang. Not while I am around._ she thought as she picked up one of the metal pipes and threw it to Jay. Jay nodded as he caught it and quietly turned and headed to Beast's right-hand side. Mal picked up the other metal pipe and whacked Beast's left arm with all the strength she had, in an effort to take his attention away from Ben.

"Get away from him if you know what is good for you!" Mal shouted as her eyes glowed dangerously green. "Do you know who I am? Do you know who my mother is? No one! I mean _no one_ can touch a member of my gang unless I am the one allowing it!"

Beast snarled and he took a step towards her, making Ben whimper loudly. But before Beast could retort, Jay sneaked up behind him and hit him on the side of his head with the metal pipe. The impact made him stagger and he momentarily lost his balance, ending up on one knee. Mal and Jay took the opportunity and continued to hit him mercilessly until Beast eventually decided to retreat, stalking away with a last snarl.

"Ben!" Mal cried as she dropped the pipe to the ground and crouched next to him. Ben did not answer her and instead just stared into space with a hollow vacant look in his eyes. "Ben!" she called again as she looked down at his chest in concern and got a closer look at his still bleeding wounds. _We need to stop the bleeding and fast, before it's too late_! she thought as a sense of urgency gripped her.

"Jay! Help me." She ordered as she stood up and tried to haul Ben to his feet.

Jay bent down to take his other side but stopped. "Mal. People are going to wonder why we are helping him-"

"I don't care." She whispered.

"As I said no one touches or tries to kill a member of my gang unless _I'm_ the one doing the killing. Now _get out of the way."_ she snarled as she turned to address the crowd that had gathered around them. Everyone quickly scattered away in fear. As they lifted him up, Ben let out a loud whimper of pain before losing consciousness.

They staggered back to the hideout and laid Ben on one of the couches as Mal hurried to grab the first aid kit she kept for emergencies. Mal and Jay then removed his torn bloody shirt and applied pressure on the deep cuts until the bleeding finally stopped. They then proceeded to clean and wrap up his entire torso with a substantial number of bandages. Ben had not even stirred throughout the whole process but at least, Mal thought, he appeared to be calm and in a deep slumber.

"Jay. I think you can leave now. I can handle it from here. He will probably sleep it off for a couple of hours anyway." Mal ordered. Jay knew better than to question any order from Mal so he nodded and left them. Mal picked up a nearby blanket and gently covered him, before she settled down on the opposite couch, waiting for him to wake up.

̴ **\- ̴- ̴**

 _5 year old Ben ran through the forest as fast as his young legs could carry him, trying to keep up with his mother as she frantically pulled him by his right hand. His other hand clutched the books he was holding even tighter as they heard the loud roaring sounds getting closer and closer to them. His mother suddenly stopped and quickly bent down to face him._

 _"Ben! Now listen to me very carefully. We are going to play a game. I need you to go find a real good hiding spot and stay there until I come find you. Do you understand me?" she asked him as her panicked eyes met his terrified ones. He nodded in silence._

 _She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead tenderly as a lonely tear found its way down her cheek._

 _"No matter what happens, Ben, always remember just how much I love you. Now go! And remember what I told you. Do not leave your hiding place until I come find you."_

 _"Okay mommy. I love you too." Ben called out before he hurried off to hide just like his mother had told him too. He ran a short distance until he came across a clearing surrounded by large thick bushes and he quickly settled inside, completely hidden by the deep foliage._

 _He suddenly heard the sounds of screaming as his mother burst running through the clearing. He was about to jump out of the bushes to join her but stopped dead in his tracks as his father came into view. Ben watched wide eyed in fear as his mother begged his father for forgiveness telling him that it was a mistake, that she was sorry and that she didn't know that the books where his. She told him that it was all her fault and not to hurt him as he was only an innocent child. His father then just roared in anger before he advanced on her and slashed his claws at her throat. Ben watched wide-eyed as his mother fell limp to the ground._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben screamed in pure terror as he abruptly sat up on the couch. He looked wide eyed around the room not recognizing his surroundings as a tear slid down his now flushed cheeks.

"Ben! Ben! Hey! Hey! Shh! Shh! He's gone. You're safe now. It was just a nightmare." Mal said softly as she sat on the edge of the sofa and stroked his hair in an effort to calm him down.

After a minute, his horrified eyes finally noticed her beside him and he instantly flinched.

"Hey. It's okay. It is just me, Mal and this is the hideout. You are safe." She soothed. He suddenly blinked in recognition at the sound of her voice and turned confused eyes to meet hers. Mal shifted position and carefully sat down across from him and silently wiped away the stray tears on his cheek. She patiently waited for Ben to compose himself as he closed his eyes and took a couple of long breaths to calm himself.

"You okay?" She asked as he finally looked up into her eyes.

He nodded but then winced in pain as he tried to shift position on the couch. His eyes widened as he looked down at his bandaged torso and all the events of that morning came rushing back to him.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Jay?" he asked frantically in concern.

"We are fine Ben. Don't worry. We managed to drive him away before he had a chance to hurt anyone else. But you will need to take it easy for a couple of days. For a minute there you gave me a real scare. I mean every VK on the Isle is scared of their parents to some degree but you were just petrified and you just stood there frozen in place as you let him hit you." She paused as she noticed a grim expression take over his face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be prying." she apologized softly.

"No. Don't apologize. I think it is about time that I told my story to someone." He paused and took a deep breath. "My father has beaten me nearly to death for over nine years now." Ben spoke in a soft voice as he began to narrate his tale.

"You may know this but my father was human once. His name was Adam and he was a prince. He had all he ever wanted but he got cursed by an Enchantress as punishment for his selfish and cruel nature. The only way to break it and free himself from the curse was to find love by his 21st birthday."

Mal nodded slowly, urging him to continue.

"But what most people don't know is that he actually had a chance to break the curse. The woman's name was Belle and, from what I remember my mother telling me, she was only a few days away from breaking the curse. At first, my father kept her as a prisoner but as time went by, she actually started to fall in love with him and she ended up staying with him willingly. But one day, Belle discovered that her own father was near death after falling ill looking for her in the forest in the winter cold. My father let her go to tend to him but for some reason she never returned. And so my father's curse was never broken and he then turned into a compete beast. One day, he broke out of his castle and he ended up dying in a fight against Gaston. I guess that when twenty years ago the villains where brought back to life and imprisoned on the Isle, the spell also managed to somehow turn him back to some sort of human form. But it just couldn't take away the beast _inside_ and he was still cursed to keep his retractable claws as a reminder." Ben lowered his head as Mal's eyes widened.

"And your mother?" Mal asked quietly.

"My mom's name was Laurette and she was one of Gaston's 'bimbettes', as they were nicknamed at the time." Ben continued softly.

"When I was old enough to understand, she told me all about her life and how she had one day gotten lost in the dark forest. My father had found her and never let her leave again, especially after what happened with Belle. There is a cabin deeper in the woods where he kept her locked up. And after a few years, I was born." A soft smile appeared on Ben's face as he continued.

"Mom would always tell me how all she ever wanted was love and that when she had me, she had finally gotten her wish as she had found that someone who loved her unconditionally. I don't remember much of my childhood as I was too little at the time but father left us alone most of the time, I guess he just couldn't be bothered with a young child. And when he did try to hit one of us, Mom would protect me and make sure that he hit her instead of me." Ben paused, taking a shaky breath.

"Then one morning when I was five, she came near my bed and happily showed me some books she had found hidden in the cabin. I remember how we had laughed all day that day, as she read the stories to me, acting out all the various characters using all these different voices. But our happy moment didn't last long because what we didn't know at the time was that those books were the only thing that my father had kept of Belle's. When he realized we had taken them he became so furious. I had never seen him like that. Mom got so scared that she decided to grab me and escape into the forest while he was distracted. I managed to grab a few of those books before we ran for safety. But our efforts were useless and not before long he had managed to find us. As he was about to reach us, mom stopped, gave me one last hug and told me to hide and not look back. You know the clearing where my shelter was? It was there where I had found my hiding spot in the thick bushes. And that is where I watched her screaming at my father that it was all her fault and to leave me alone. And then he… he… he just slashed her throat out." Ben ended in a whimper.

After a moment of silence he went on. "After that, my father just left me alone to wander into the Dark Forest, probably because he thought I would die out there since I was just a little boy. But when a little time later, he discovered that I had somehow managed to survive, he decided to start having some 'fun' with me by playing this sort of sick game of hide and seek. Every once in a while he would track me down and beat me mercilessly, telling me that no one would ever care about me. And that is how you found me. Just after one of his 'games'. He paused.

"But you know what the funny thing is Mal? All these stories in my books talk about people who love each other and have these happy lives. And the more I read about these happy families, the more I dreamed of having that. Despite all the pain he caused me, my father is the only family I have left. And all I want is to be the son he would want and love, even though I know that is never going to be possible." Ben finished sadly looking up to meet Mal's gaze.

Mal blinked back tears as her mind processed what Ben had just told her. Just like her own childhood with her mother, Ben had suffered so much at the hands of his father. Even worst, he had witnessed his own mother die right before his very eyes and he had been unable to do anything to stop it. Before she could stop to think what she was doing, she instinctively closed the space between them and embraced him in a tight hug, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

Ben's eyes widened in shock as Mal's arms circled around him. He froze in place completely stunned, barely able to breathe, as his heart started beating widely in his chest. Goose bumps ran along his back and he felt a strange new feeling take over his body as the feel of Mal's warm and comforting embrace invaded his senses. Being so close to her just felt so right, he just could not explain it. After a moment of hesitation, a small smile won the battle on his face and he lifted his arms and closed them around her, returning her hug.

Sometime over these past months, Ben realized that he had developed a great sense of gratitude towards Mal. She had saved him from the forest and gave him this new life but most importantly she had shown him that not everyone was like his father. But now, as he held her so close to him that he could feel her beating heart against his chest, he suddenly came to the realization that his feelings towards her had become stronger. They had grown into something more. _Can it be?_ he wondered, slightly scared as his heart continued beating widely in his chest.

Ben's thoughts were interrupted when Mal broke off the hug. He involuntarily winced as she released him, as their contact had put pressure on his still fresh injuries.

"I am sorry." She apologized. She just stared at him as an awkward silence fell between them as she thought about what to tell him after his confession.

"I should probably leave you to rest now. I need to return to Bargain Castle anyway. Do you want me to help you to your bedroom?" she asked as she stood up from the couch.

He nodded and gently leaned on her as she slowly helped him up. They slowly walked to his bedroom and within a few minutes, he was lying down on his bed ready to fall asleep.

"Now rest. I will come back to check up on you later on." Mal said with a small smile as she closed the door to his bedroom behind her and turned to leave the hideout.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Mal climbed up the steps of Bargain Castle with a huge smile on her face. She was sure that her mother would be proud of her at last. After all she had managed to exert her power today in the marketplace and had taken care of the beast's threat like a true Queen of the Isle would have done.

"Mom. I am ho-" She called as she entered the front door, only to be startled to find Maleficent waiting for her.

"I didn't think you would have the courage to show your face in here after the stunt you pulled." Maleficent scoffed.

Mal was confused. "What do you mean? I did great today. That Beast finally knows who rules this Isle. He will think it twice before setting foot here back again."

"You are such a foolish girl!" she shouted angrily. "When will you finally prove to me that you are worthy of being called my daughter?"

"What? But-"

"You were a fool to bring that boy to the mainland. Once again you showed weakness by having pity on him. You should have just left him there where you found him and let them sort out their own business, like a true villain would have done! But no! You had to be soft, just like your powerless and pathetic father!" Maleficent sneered.

"Yes mother." Mal looked away, trying to hide her tears.

"Now get away from my face and don't come back until you have finally accomplished something really worth being called evil!" She shouted as Mal turned and ran out.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

Ben stirred and slowly opened his eyes as he woke up from his peaceful slumber. He tried to sit up in bed and was pleasantly surprised to discover that only slight pain came to him. Ben smiled, despite himself, as he touched his bandaged torso. He thought of how lucky he had been to have come across Mal in his life. But the silence of the hideout was suddenly broken by what appeared to be the muffled sounds of someone crying. A concerned frown appeared on Ben's face as he pulled back his bed covers and gingerly stood up, slowly making his way to his bedroom door.

He followed the crying sounds and found Mal in a fetal position on one of the living room couches, crying her eyes out.

"Mal! What happened?" Ben asked in concern as he gently approached her and sat next to her.

Mal looked up at the sound of his voice and turned red puffy eyes to face him. "My mom…she said that I should have left you in the forest. That I was a disappointment to her and a fool for bringing you here." She sniffed.

A snarl escaped Ben's throat, his eyes blazing but he took a long breath to calm himself. He adjusted his position on the couch to be closer to Mal and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, getting her full attention. "Now you listen to me Mal. She's wrong! You are the smartest person I know! She is the fool not you! She should be proud of you instead. I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for you. Not only have you saved my life twice already but you gave me an opportunity for a new life!" he replied with a fervid look on his face.

Mal just stared into Ben's eyes unable to speak, completely mesmerized by the look he gave her. Before she knew what was happening, Ben suddenly brought his face closer to hers and boldly kissed her. Mal stood there completely stunned as Ben's lips captured hers for a few moments before he pulled away. She just stared at him speechless, trying to recover from the shock, as her lips tingled pleasantly and she felt sparks run through her entire body.

She was quickly brought out of her reverie when Ben spoke up next. "I think I have fallen in love with you Mal." he confessed.

"What?" she asked stunned.

"I never thought I'd love anyone one else after my mom died. And at first I thought it might just be gratitude that I felt towards you but then I realized it was something much stronger. It was love. I love you Mal!" he repeated strongly.

Mal suddenly jerked away from him and stood up, taking a few steps back. "Ben...I can't love you back. I am Maleficent's daughter. All I have ever known and all that has ever mattered to me is to be the most evil villain on the Isle, just like my mother! I have no space for love in my life. This is not how things work around here. Love is for the 'heroes' or the weak. This is the Isle! We are not part of one of the stories in your stupid books!" A hurt expression crossed Ben's face at the mention of his mother's books but he put it aside as he called out to her before she left. "Mal wait!"

Mal stopped and turned to face him.

"Mal. Listen to me! There is something between us. I know you can feel it too. And you can say whatever you want but your actions prove otherwise. You are nothing like your mother! If you really were like her, I assure you I wouldn't still be alive today. You just need some time to realize and accept it! But it's ok. I will give you all the time and space you need. I will be here waiting for you." He promised with a determined look.

Mal didn't answer but abruptly turned around and walked out of the hideout.

 **That's it! Well that confession didn't go as well as Ben planned did it? If any of you have seen the 2017 Beauty and the Beast live action movie you will know that the 'bimbettes' are dark haired which is what I'm using for this story. I know some readers may question having a 'bimbette' as Ben's mother but to me the three girls always seemed more shallow then _really_ evil. And as any mother/auntie knows having a child changes you. **

**Trilogy readers: You readers may notice some inconsistencies with the trilogy in this chapter but please remember that Part 1 and 2 will be going through a revamp after this story is finished. So any** ** **inconsistencies** will be fixed.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review? Pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys. Here is the next chapter for you. As always a MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU must go to my AMAZING Beta xez2003 for your INCREDIBLE editing! What would I do without you? A BIG THANK YOU must also go to Harry Potter Fan 1994 for your plot ideas for this chapter. And last but never least a HUGE HUGE THANK YOU to all of you for your reads,reviews, follows and favs. Well that is all so without further ado take it away chapter 5!**

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!**

Thunder and lightning struck through the night skies as rain began to pour and flood the now empty streets. As a little child, Mal would always hide under her bed in fear when a severe storm hit the Isle, as unimaginable scenarios of doom and gloom invaded her young impressionable mind. But not this evening, she thought. Instead the scenario in front of her was somewhat comforting, as she stared out of her bedroom window. She wondered if maybe it was because it was somehow mirroring her internal turmoil.

After Ben's confession, she had run out of the hideout and aimlessly wondered around the streets of the Isle for a few hours until she decided to sneak back into her room, careful not to be seen by her mother. She had long given up to try to get some sleep as her futile attempts had only led her to useless tossing and turning. So that inevitably led her to where she was now, resting on the ledge of her bedroom window looking down at the whole of the Isle, her 'kingdom'.

For as long as she could remember, there was nothing more that Mal had desired than to grow up to be just like her mother. The great Maleficent, the most powerful, evil and feared villain to have ever lived. Growing up, she would watch starstruck in total admiration, as her mother ran the Isle of the Lost as its self-proclaimed ruler with the full force of her wrath, bringing everyone to their knees. To a young Mal that feeling of power was simply exhilarating. And so, she dreamed of someday being able to impress her mother with her propensity for evilness and thereby convince her that she was worthy to rule the Isle by her side. But what Mal never truly admitted to herself back then, was that, deep down the real reason for wanting Maleficent to see her as her equal was because she secretly hoped that her mother's respect would eventually turn into love and that finally they could be like a real family. Because, as Mal discovered at a very young age, all her mother truly cared about was finding a way out of the Isle and getting revenge on the people who had imprisoned her. Nothing and no one else mattered to her, not even her own daughter.

As loud thunder boomed across the darkened skies, Mal thought back to how, as a child, she used to repeat her mother's lessons in her head like a mantra, in an effort to push aside any sign of goodness and weakness in her heart. She simply dedicated herself to become the greediest, most selfish and cunning villain kid on the Isle. All for her mother's approval. But no matter what she did or how hard she tried, it was never enough. Maleficent would pointedly remind her of what a great disappointment she was. Of how, at her age, she had cursed entire kingdoms and had an army of goblins at her feet. That Mal needed to do more. But Mal never gave up. She would find a way in her mother's heart, no matter the cost.

Mal stared at the raging storm outside her window with a sombre expression, as the events of that morning replayed in her head. Of how she had foolishly convinced herself that what she had done at the marketplace had finally been enough to impress her mother. How wrong she had been. And then out of nowhere, Ben told her that he had fallen in love with her.

 _Ben_ Mal sighed as her thoughts drifted off to all that had happened these last few months since she had met the brown haired teenager. It was true that they had gotten closer as they spent more and more time together, but all Mal had done for him was for the purpose of gaining his trust, for him to open up about himself and his past. All in the pursuit of achieving her ultimate goal, that of unraveling the mystery surrounding the legend of the dark forest.

"Nothing more!" she said out loud as if trying to convince someone else in the room.

 _Then why am I feeling this way?_ she asked herself confused as she brought her knees up close to her chest. Her mind unconsciously wandered back to the time they spent together. Of how her heart would flutter every time their eyes looked with each other during their training sessions or how that jolt of electricity had cursed through her entire body when he had kissed her.

"Ah!" Mal shook her head to clear it. Suddenly, her mother's voice boomed in her subconscious, just like when she was a child, adding to her torment. _'Love is for fools!'_ her voice thundered _. 'It only makes you weak and soft. You need to be ruthless. Only then can you truly be my daughter.'_

Mal's head snapped back upwards, her eyes narrowing as she was brought back to reality. This is the Isle and all that mattered here was surviving. And only the strongest do. It doesn't matter if Ben thinks that he loves her. As she told him, she is Maleficent's daughter and all she ever wanted in her life was to be the cruelest of them all. So there was just no space for love in her heart. And to prove her point, she would show him just how evil she was capable of being!

Unbeknownst to Mal, she was not the only one who couldn't sleep that night and was looking at the same thundering skies. But, unlike her, Ben looked at the raging storm with hope in his heart, as he thought about the promise he had just made to himself. No matter what it took, he would find a way to get through to Mal and make her realize that despite what she had always believed, she was nothing like her mother and instead her heart was capable of great acts of love and kindness. He would show her just what it truly meant for two people to love each other and how that feeling of love changes your life forever.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

 _4 weeks later_

Ben walked down the narrow streets leading to the docks, carefully avoiding the overturned rickshaws and the various misplaced half broken barrels which blocked his path. A child cried over his broken toy while a nearby old couple groaned as they slowly picked themselves up from the ground. Had he known any better, he would have guessed that a tornado had just passed though the Isle. But he stopped and frowned as he spotted the familiar fresh purple spray marks on the wall and grimly realized that this was not the work of a natural disaster but Mal's.

Ever since their kiss, Mal had been purposely avoiding him. Over the last few weeks, he had tried everything to try to speak to her but she had always found an excuse to turn and slip away from him before he could even utter one word. Finally exasperated and slightly worried, he decided to ask Jay about her. Jay simply brushed him off telling him that Mal was doing great. In fact, he dryly commented that to him she never appeared better. As Jay told him all about the recent havoc she had created at Dragon Hall, Ben made up his mind and with a determined look decided that this had to stop. He would find Mal and convince her that this 'evil' acting of hers was not who she truly was. So Ben made his way to the wharf where the consignment from Auradon was due that day, certain that Mal would be there.

Ben arrived at the end of the alleyway and turned the corner, instantly spotting Mal a few meters away. She was sitting on a nearby barrel telling Jay all about the prank she had pulled on the first year students of Dragon Hall that morning. He was about to walk towards her but stopped dead in his tracks, and let out an audible loud growl, as he spotted Harry Hook and his gang coming from the opposite direction.

Mal turned to look in the direction of the familiar noise and caught sight of Ben a few meters away. She was about to stand up and leave but her curiosity got the best of her and instead looked around, trying to find the reason for Ben's sudden reaction. Her eyes twinkled in mischief as realization hit her a few seconds later and she smirked as an idea formed in her head.

"Hey Harry!" she called with a coy smile, loud enough for Ben to hear her. She stood up, leaving Jay behind her and approached Harry, who had started to walk towards her, but still remaining in Ben's hearing range.

Harry grinned when he noticed that it was Mal who had called him. _Now this is unexpected. Who would have thought that this day could actually get better._ he thought smugly. His smile grew even wider when he noticed that she was alone.

"Hey Mal. Where's your beastly puppy? He's usually right at your heels." He asked.

"You mean Ben?" Mal asked innocently as she threw a side-glance in Ben's direction. "I kicked him out. He was too much of a pathetic scaredy cat to be part of my gang. You heard what happened when his father showed up in the marketplace a few weeks ago, no? He just froze in front of him like a little boy and at the end I had to step it and save him." she scoffed.

"You know me. I only surround myself with strong and fearless boys." She paused before turning her head slightly to make sure she had Ben's full attention. "Just like you!" she concluded playfully as she laid a hand on Harry's arm.

"Oh really?" Harry flirted back, taking a closer step towards her.

Ben's eyes reflected the hurt he felt rise deep inside him as he incredulously watched Mal continue flirting with Harry. He had known it would not have been easy to get through to her but never in his wildest dreams, would he have ever expected her to say those things about him, especially after he had found the courage to confide his sad childhood story to her. He abruptly turned and walked away upset, unable to watch the scene any longer.

As he hurried back up the alleyway, Mal's words kept pounding in his head. Despite her deliberate intention of hurting him, he had to admit that what she had said was true. He had frozen in front of his father and just stood there and let him beat him mercilessly until she had to step in and save him. In her eyes he was just a weak little boy. How could Mal love him if she did not see him as her equal? _There is only one thing I can do now, to finally prove to Mal that I am a true VK and worthy of her affection._ He thought determinedly having made up his mind.

He stopped at the hideout to gather some supplies and on his way out came face to face with Jay.

"Ben? Man where are you going?" Jay asked.

"To find my father and take care of him." He answered simply.

"What? Ben you can't-" Jay stuttered.

"Yes I _can_ and I will." He replied firmly. "I am tired of having to live my life in fear, with the shadow of my father lurking over my head. By bringing me here, Mal has given me an opportunity of a new life here on the Isle. But now I need to prove to her, but more importantly to myself, that I am still worthy to be part of her gang. Now get out of my way." He stated as he walked out of the door.

"Wai-" Jay called out but it was too late.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Mal just couldn't understand why, but after her run-in with Harry she had suddenly developed a rotten mood. It just didn't make any sense to her. This time she had really outdone herself as Ben's hurt facial expression as he saw her flirting with Harry was priceless. If only her mother could have seen her. Then why, instead of glee and satisfaction at having caused such suffering, did she have this sinking feeling in pit of her stomach.

 _"Mal!_ " Jay cried, running up to her. Luckily she was still at the docks and he had easily found her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Ben!" he replied as he tried to catch his breath. "You have to stop him. He went back to the Forest to confront his father."

For a second, Mal's eyes widened before she quickly composed herself. "So what! Why should I care? Why do you care?" she brushed him off, turning to walk away.

Jay grabbed her by the arm to stop her. "His father is going to kill him, Mal. You saw what happened last time in the marketplace. We have to stop him before it's too late. He is one of the gang, you said so yourself."

"Ben's not my problem anymore." She snapped as she pulled her arm from his hold and stormed off.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

After leaving the docks, Mal fully intended to return to Bargain Castle but instead she found herself wandering the streets of the Isle, lost in thought. She hated to admit it but the news that Ben had gone to confront his father had somehow shook her. She had spent the last few weeks creating havoc in the street just to prove how evil she truly was and how there was no space for either love or Ben in her life. But despite everything she had done, she just couldn't get him out of her head.

Before she knew it, she found herself outside her hideout and instinctively climbed up the steps. As she opened the front door, it dawned on her that she hadn't returned to the hideout in over a month, ever since Ben had kissed her. She touched her lips as she remembered that night; the night Ben had confessed that he had fallen in love with her. A fond smile slowly graced her lips as she looked around the place and thought of everything Ben and her had done together in these past months. Their long days of training or of how they had laughed as he slowly got used to living back into civilization.

She felt her own heart start to race as her thoughts wandered back to the day when he had surprised her with that birthday dinner to cheer her up after her mother's umpteenth rejection. She would never forget how she had felt that day. How for the first time someone had actually cared enough for her to think about her and give her a surprise. Nor could she forget how she felt when he had protected her from Harry or whenever he looked at her with that deep gaze of his.

Her heart beat even louder as she remembered how scared she had felt when she had seen Ben injured after his father's latest attack in the marketplace. There was so much blood. For a moment she had truly feared she would lose him for good. And now, he had gone back to the forest to face his father on his own, all because of what she had purposely told Harry.

"Ben!" she gasped, her eyes widening as realization hit her full force, knocking the wind out of her. _What have I done!_ she thought frantically, as she quickly grabbed her daggers and rushed out of the hideout. _Please don't let me be too late!_

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

The only sound that could be heard in the clearing was Mal's heavy breathing as she stopped to catch her breath. She looked around Ben's old makeshift tent for any sign that he had been there recently but she found none. As she was debating where to go next, the sound of a loud roar split the air and Mal's insides twisted in painful knots as fear for Ben's safety invaded her body. She quickly turned and rushed in the direction of the sound, praying that she was still in time. Ben had become such a great and skilled fighter during their last few months of training but she knew that all that training wouldn't matter if he once again froze in front of his father in fear, like he had done all the previous times he had faced him. She had to find him and stop him. She couldn't lose him…not now when she had finally realized just how important he had become for her.

Mal desperately ran through the forest's thick foliage, following the ever louder roaring sounds, until she finally burst into a large clearing. Quickly taking in her surroundings, she spotted a medium sized wooden cabin to her left side. _This must be the cabin where Ben lived as a child,_ she thought. But she didn't have time to ponder about it as her eyes widened in horror as they fell upon the ongoing scuffle between Ben and his father. Beast was about to pounce on Ben who had just fallen to the ground.

"Hey!" Mal yelled as she rushed towards them. She instinctively pulled out one of her daggers and threw it, aiming it at Beast's right clawed hand, who was now merely a few inches away from Ben's throat.

Beast howled in pain as the dagger found its mark. He clutched his injured hand, stunned, and turned to face the intruder who had stopped him from once again finishing his son. He roared loudly in growing annoyance as he spotted Mal, throwing a feral look in her direction. "You!" he shouted as he left a stunned Ben behind him and turned to engage Mal, fully intending to pay her back for the beating she had given him last time at the marketplace.

Mal gulped and took a step back in fear as Beast came charging towards her at blinding speed. Before she even had time to reach out for her daggers, Beast closed the space between them and got a tight hold of her arm. She screamed in fear as he easily lifted her off the ground and threw her across the clearing, until she crashed, hitting her head against a nearly tree. She impact knocked the wind out of her and she fell in a heap to the ground. _Ben._ Was her last thought before she lost consciousness.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

Ben's hazel eyes were fixed on his father in fear as he cowered from his position on the ground. Despite his strong desire to prove to Mal that he was worthy of her respect and love, he had quickly discovered that he was still no match against his father. His fear had once again gripped his heart almost instantly. It quickly overwhelmed him, rendering him an easy prey for his father to overpower. His heart hammered wildly in his chest as he saw his father charge towards him, his claws drawn out and aimed directly at his throat.

 _Mal_ was his last thought before he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable blow that would end his life, just like his mother before him. But his eyes snapped open as Mal's voice broke through the silence and called out to them, temporarily stopping his father.

Ben watched stunned, unable to move, as his father left him and instead engaged Mal in a fight. _No!_ he screamed inside himself as he saw his father throw Mal against a tree, who lost consciousness. He suddenly felt something stir deep inside him at the sight of Mal sprawled on the ground and his eyes momentarily flashed yellow.

Time seemed to stop for Ben as he watched in horror as Beast continued to advance on the now defenseless Mal. His heart hammered even louder in his chest and he watched with a terrified expression as he was suddenly taken back in time to when he was five years old and watched powerless as his father took his mother's life. Suddenly the memories of that day, the run in the forest, his mother's terrified expression, and her last loving words to him before she tenderly embraced him all echoed in his mind at the same time. Suddenly something inside him snapped and his eyes flashed an intense yellow again.

"NOOOO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ben yelled at his father as he propelled himself on one arm.

Beast turned to face his son at the noise and started to laugh loudly. "And who is going to stop me? _You_?" He smirked and continued to taunt him. "You have seen it yourself already. You are no match for me. You are still the same weak and pathetic boy, just like the day I killed your stupid useless mother." Beast then turned his back to Ben and continued to advance on Mal, menacingly drawing out his claws.

Ben started to breathe heavily and his eyes turned completely yellow as an unexplainable rage took over his entire body. He let out a loud roar that vibrated through the entire forest as he felt himself lose total control. All coherent thoughts left his mind as he felt his body start to change until all that was left was the beastly desire for his father's blood.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH HERRRRR!" he roared as he dashed to attack his father.

 _̴- ̴- ̴_

Mal's eyes flattered open, as consciousness slowly flooded back to her. She groaned as she gingerly touched the bump at the back of her head, where she had hit the tree. The incessant pounding finally subdued, allowing her to clear her memory and remember what had happened. She had come to the forest to stop Ben from fighting his father but had been too late and Beast had ended up attacking her. Her head snapped up at the sound of a loud furious roar and she blinked her eyes in disbelief as they came to rest on the raging fight in front of her. Ben was nowhere in the immediate line of sight but now what looked like some sort of beast with glowing yellow eyes, dark brown fur and horns on his head was slashing furiously at Adam.

A shudder passed through her body and she gasped wide-eyed as she suddenly recognized Ben's clothing and realized in horror that while she was unconscious he had somehow turned into the beast in front of her. Another loud roar drew her attention back to clearing where Ben savagely knocked his father to the ground and pinned him down holding his claws dangerously close to his throat.

"Ben don't!" she screamed.

All Ben felt was a blinding instinctive rage directed solely at his father but before he could deliver the killing blow a familiar voice broke through his clouded mind and he whipped his head around in the direction of the sound.

"Ben please stop." Mal pleaded louder as she stood up and cautiously approached them. "I know that he has hurt you in unimaginable ways but if you kill him now you will end up just like him. And I know that deep down you are nothing like him. You are _better_ than him because I have seen you show kindness to the people around you, to me. And despite what he has told you all your life, there _are_ people around you who actually care about you. _I_ care about you so please don't do this."

As Ben processed the true meaning of Mal's words, he released his father from his deadly grip and slowly stood up, reverting back to his human form.

Beast scrambled a few meters away and slowly stood up, visibly injured. His angry expression suddenly turned into a smirk. "This isn't over, boy. You haven't seen the last of me so you better watch your back. You may have gotten the upper hand today but remember that you have only been able to beat me by turning into a hideous creature driven by rage. It seems that you didn't turn out to be so different from me after all. And deep down you are still that scared traumatized little boy at my mercy." Beast laughed as he turned and limped away.

An involuntary shudder runs through Ben as he watched his father leave. He started to shake violently as the adrenaline wore off, until he felt Mal gently take a hold of his right hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Why did you follow me into the forest? He could have killed you!"

Without uttering a word, Mal suddenly embraced him. She pulled away a few moments later and looked up to find his eyes gazing intensely at her.

"Because I was so scared of what your father might do to you, Ben. I am sorry for what you heard me tell Harry. I didn't mean any of it. All I could think about after Jay told me you came here to confront him was that I could not bear the thought of losing you. I realized that I… I… I've also fallen in love with you Ben!" she confessed, blushing slightly.

Ben's eyes softened as he looked down at Mal. She had finally opened up her heart to him and admitted her feelings towards him. As his heart threatened to explode in his chest, he pulled her closer to him and gently tipped her face up to his. The rest of the world melted around them as Mal slowly closed her eyes in anticipation and Ben gently cupped her cheek, capturing her lips with his own.

 **That's it! The Bal ship is sailing! I repeat the Bal ship is sailing! (Throws confetti and does happy dance with fan-girl squealing) And just in case the ending makes you think it no this is NOT the last chapter we still have a few to go! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review? Pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys. Here is chapter 6 for you. As always a MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU to my AMAZING beta xez2003 for your AMAZING editing! And a HUGE THANK YOU to you readers for your reads, reviews, follows and favs. Well I think that is it. Without further ado take it away chapter 6!**

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!**

 _4 months later._

Mal just stared into Ben's loving eyes as they lay facing each other, his arms encircling her form protectively. They matched each other's gaze spark for spark as they slowly caught their breath, after their latest make out session. Their kisses, which usually started as slow and tender, would always inevitably end up becoming more heated and passionate as they unconsciously lost themselves in each other and their bottled up emotions and denied feelings, which now demanded to be released like a tidal wave. Just being together felt so right and Mal thought of how all her doubts and fears instantly disappeared as soon as she was safe in Ben's arms. And despite the undeniable strong pull they felt towards each other, Ben always remained very respectful about the way he touched her. Whether it was because he was aware they were still fairly young at just fifteen or because of something he had seen his mother go through, Mal couldn't tell, but he made it a point never to push his boundaries.

Mal smiled to herself as she thought of how Ben just wasn't afraid to show her how much he truly loved her. His eyes, which always looked at her with such an intense but tender gaze, had always been the feature she loved most about him, as to her they were the actual reflection of his kind and gentle soul.

She held on to him a little tighter as a whirlwind of emotion and thoughts went through her head, as her mind wondered back to all that had happened to them in the last year. From their chance meeting in the forest to Ben's latest fight with his father and her subsequent confession that she had also fallen in love with him. These events though, had not left them unscathed, particularly Ben who, unable to forget his father's ominous warning, often woke up in the middle of the night screaming, after having nightmares about his mother's death or of himself turning into a beast and hurting Mal. On the other hand, Mal still struggled to find her new place on the Isle, torn between the duty towards her mother and the newly discovered love in her heart. In fact her mother's voice still frequently echoed in her head, making her question what she was doing.

Mal sighed as she slowly untangled herself out of Ben's comforting embrace and got up from his bed to look out of the nearby window.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked gently joining her as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

Mal spun around to face him, her eyes suspiciously bright. "What are we doing Ben? We are stupid to believe that we can keep what is going on between us a secret forever. And if we are caught...then what? You know this is the Isle and love is not a luxury we can afford. We can't show any sign of weakness around this place or it will be used against us. Tell me Ben…how can I be ruthless and be able to love you at the same time?"

Ben gently pulled her into his arms. "Mal I know that this is all new and scary for you. It's new for me too. But we will find a way to make it all work out somehow, I promise. We will figure it out together. Ok?"

Mal pulled back to look at his loving gaze that only held promises of love for the future, willing her to trust him. She nodded slowly and laid her head on his chest as he embraced her.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

" _Mom_!" Ben's eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed abruptly, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. He sighed as he looked around the room, recognizing it as his own bedroom in the hideout. The early morning light seeped through the cracks of his opaque and broken windows, illuminated the room and signalling the start of a new day.

 _It was just a dream._ he told himself as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Nightmares had plagued him ever since his last encounter with his father. This last one had been a particular vivid and nasty one where he had dreamt of himself as an adult turning into a beast and killing his still alive mother in a frenzy. He turned and picked up her now pictured frame by his bedside. He momentarily forgot all about his nightmare and smiled fondly at the memory of how Mal had surprised him a few weeks ago by giving him this frame, which she had stolen from the marketplace. _'Here. I think the picture of your mother deserves a much better place than her current hidden spot in one of your old books.'_ she had told him, smiling.

"You would have liked her mom. She is so fierce and strong but deep down she secretly hides this great big kind heart. I never thought someone would have once again brightened my days after you left me alone as a child. I just love her so much." he said as he traced a finger along his mother's face.

Yesterday's sombre talk with Mal came rushing back to him and he decided he wanted to do something special to cheer her up, particularly today, because if he was correct, it happened to be the anniversary of the day they had first met in the forest a year ago. He smiled brightly as an idea popped in his head. He stood up, placing his mother's frame back on his bedside and got out one of her books. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. _Yes this will definitely do the trick._ he said to himself, hoping that he could pull it off. This was still the Isle after all but he already had the perfect place in mind. Now all he needed to do was to get everything else ready. He felt excitement take over him as he just pictured Mal's surprised expression once she discovered what he had planned.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

"Ben where are we going?" Mal asked later that afternoon, as she followed him in the busy marketplace. All he told her was that he had a surprise for her. Mal felt butterflies make summersaults in her stomach and she managed to suppress a delighted giggle. They were in public after all.

"You'll see. There's a place I want to show you." He told her with a mysterious grin.

Mal followed Ben through the narrow alleyways until they arrived to the familiar sight of the docks. "You want to have a run in with Shrimpy?" Mal laughed. "Because I have to admit, kicking her butt always puts me in a good mood."

"No not today. Maybe another time." He chuckled. "Now follow me."

Ben led Mal along the side of the docks until they reached the end of the paved road. They then turned away from the mainland and began to walk along the now rocky path. Mal didn't remember ever being in this part of the Isle but from the several rock formations approaching ahead, she figured they would soon arrive close to the open sea.

"Close your eyes." Ben told her as they reached the base of what appeared to be a series of caves, a few meters away from the sea shore.

"Why?" she asked.

"Trust me." he whispered in her ear as he went behind her and placed his hands on her waist to keep her steady. Mal blushed fiercely and her heart skipped a beat, as Ben's breath gently caressed her cheek. She relaxed almost instantly as she got engrossed in the feel of his warm presence around her and she unconsciously closed her eyes. As this was a secluded part of the Isle, they were not worried of being seen together and so Mal allowed Ben to guide her, along what appeared to be a rock wall.

"You ready?" he asked softly, when he stopped a few minutes later.

"Yeah" she said softly.

"Open." he breathed.

Mal couldn't help the loud gasp that escaped her lips at the sight in front of her. They were now inside a fairly large cave, with a small cascade to its side which fed a limpid pool below. The ceiling twinkled like the night sky as thousands of glow worms flickered in the darkness while rainbow colors littered its various walls as a number of candles reflected on their multicolored glass cracked holders. Outside light still filtered through the cave opening a few meters away but it did not disturb the perfect scene in front of her. What seemed like a small picnic had also been set up on a nearby plateau.

"Oh Ben." she breathed in wonder. "How did you find this place?"

"A few months ago while I was exploring the surroundings. So you like it?" he asked nervously.

"It is beautiful." she smiled brightly. "But what is this all about?" she asked curiously as he led her to the blanket and picnic basket.

"Well it's a date of course! We have been officially a couple for a few months now and this is what real couples do." He replied with a grin. "I wanted to cheer you up after our talk yesterday and you may not remember this but we met exactly a year ago today."

"It's been that long already?" she smiled, slightly surprised.

"Yes. The best year of my life." He grinned, sheepishly.

"Umm…here. These are for you too." Ben said, nervously handing her a bunch of flowers he had picked from a nearby forest. A slight frown knitted his brow as he sadly looked at the half dead flowers. He had really wanted to give her something better but they were the best he could find.

"Ben you didn't have to." she gasped as she gently took them from his hands.

"I wanted you to smile. I'm sorry that they are like that. They were the best I could find-"

"They're perfect." Mal cut him off. "I am the one who should feel guilty. I didn't do or give you anything. I didn't even remember." she replied sadly, looking down at the ground.

"I don't need you to do anything. All I need is to have you by my side." Ben said gently as he lifted her chin and leaned in to kiss her.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Laughter resonated in the cave as Ben and Mal consumed the food which Ben had prepared. A mischievous grin crossed Mal's features as she teased Ben about the shape of the muffins which he had baked. Despite having tried over and over again this past year, Ben was still a total mess in the kitchen. At least this time, Mal teased, it didn't appear that he had burned down the hideout in the process of getting ready for this date.

"I think we should be heading back before it gets dark." Ben commented a while later as he stood to pack up their things.

They slowly started making their way out of the cave when Mal suddenly clasped Ben's hand in her own. He stopped in mild surprise and instinctively looked down at their joined hands before looking back up to smile at Mal, whose cheeks had turned a light red. They walked the rest of the road holding hands in comfortable silence until the area of the docks came into view. Ben gave Mal's hand one last gentle squeeze before dropping it, a sad expression marring his features. He didn't want to let go but he knew he had to do so as they were now approaching the inhabited area of the Isle and people could start to see them. But they still walked as close to each other as they dared without rousing suspicions.

Ben suddenly stopped in his tracks and Mal immediately turned to ask him what was wrong, only to find him frozen on the spot with wide scared eyes. There was only one person who could cause that kind of reaction in him.

"Hello…son." Beast called out in greeting, a small cruel smile plastered on his face as he walked up to Ben.

"What do you want?" Mal growled at him in frustration, wanting nothing more than to comfort Ben but she could only watch the scene before her powerless, as they were now in public.

"Calm down." He replied with a smirk, pulling his hands up in a calming gesture. "I'm just here to tell my boy something. I just thought you'd like to know that I have decided to move to the mainland."

"Why?" Ben managed to whisper, finding his voice.

"But to be close to you of course!" Beast laughed as Ben visibly paled at the news. "Because you may have left the forest and are now pretending to live this 'normal' life but it is only an illusion. Sooner or later you won't be able to control that beast inside you. One day you will end up hurting the people around you and then everyone will push you away in fear. You will end up all alone again and I for one, want a front row seat when that happens." Beast continued to laugh cruelly as he turned to walk away.

Ben stayed rooted to the spot for a few moments longer before abruptly turning and bolting away in the direction of the hideout.

"Ben!" Mal called, hurrying after him.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Mal ran up the steps leading to the hideout, three steps at a time, her heart threatening to burst out from her chest, fearing the worst. Her worried expression visibly relaxed as soon as she spotted Ben curled up in a fetal position on the couch.

"Ben?" she asked softly as she approached him. She gently curled up next to him but he instantly flinched away from her.

"Mal you need to stay away from me! My father is right. I've already proven once that I'm just like him. It is only a matter of time before I will snap again. And I don't want to hurt you!" he whimpered, as his body started shaking.

Mal reached out and gently cupped the side of his face in her right hand, forcing him to look at her. "Ben listen to me very carefully. Your father is _wrong!_ You are _nothing_ like him! In all the months you have been here, all you have shown me is that you are a _kind_ and _gentle_ person and that you would never do anything to hurt me." She paused as a gentle smile slowly graced her lips and she stared intensely at him, willing him to trust her. "I love you Ben. And you know what? Maybe you won't believe me saying this but I have actually really come to admire the way you can hope the way you do, despite the fact, that like me, you were born in the most hopeless place in the world."

Silence fell between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Ben's eyes remained blank for a few moments, debating over what she had just told him. A slow smile of acceptance dawned on his face as he reached up to move a stray lock of hair from her side of her face.

"You're the reason I can do that." he confessed softly.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked confused.

"I may have been born this way but my father took it all away from me the day he killed my mother. All I had known since then, where dark days of pain and despair as my only thoughts were of how I could survive the sick games I unwillingly became part of. That is until you came along and saved me that day in the forest. You think you just saved me from death by taking care of my injuries. You did more than just that. By showing me kindness and taking me under your wing, you have given me a new life but most importantly you reminded me that not everyone is like my father and that there is more to life than the pain and suffering I had been through. You helped me unearth the sense of hope that was hidden deep inside me, by making me realize that no matter how much a situation appears bleak things can get better. You have now become the light that brightens up my days, just like a rising sun, despite the fact that this is the Isle." he smiled, his hazel eyes twinkling brightly.

Mal's breath caught in her throat and her eyes lit up at his admission. She unconsciously moved closer to him and he tipped her face towards his, capturing her lips. He wrapped his arm around her to keep her close and deepen the embrace. Electricity cursed though Mal's body at the feel of his lips against hers and his hand gently caressing her back. The world around them just faded in the background as they got lost in each other, so much so that they didn't hear the door of the hideout suddenly open.

"What the-" a shocked voice broke the silence.

Ben and Mal instantly broke away at the sound and turned to stare into the eyes of a dumbfounded Jay, who was standing in the middle of the room, his mouth hanging open.

 **That's it! THAT DATE WAS SO FLUFFY! Oh Jay has found them out! What's gong to happen now? On a different note guys xez and I have a question for you all: Since this story is AU is there anything you guys would like to see added? Or an original scene you'd like with an AU twist on it? Let us know :) I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review? Pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys here is the next chapter of Connected Hearts for you. As always a MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU to my AMAZING WONDERFUL beta xez2003 this chapter wouldn't be HALF the chapter it is without you! And of course THANK YOU to every one of you for your reads, reviews, follows and fav's. Well I think that is all so without further ado take away chapter 7!**

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!**  
 ** **You may also notice that some content of this chapter comes from the Isle of the Lost books this content belongs to** **Melissa De La Cruz I DO NOT own it and ALL rights go to her I make ABSOLUTELY NO profit off ANYTHING IT IS NOT MINE!****

Before Jay could even blink, Mal had leapt on her feet and rushed forward, dangerously holding one of her daggers against his throat. "Jay, if you value your life, you will not say _anything_ to _anyone_ about what you just saw. _Do you understand_?" she snarled, her eyes glowing green to show just how serious she was with this threat. At that moment, it didn't matter to her that Jay was part of her gang.

Jay nodded slowly not daring to speak, careful to avoid the edge of the blade still close to his windpipe. He gulped, his eyes wide with fear as he waited for Mal's response. After years by her side and having seen with his own eyes what happened to anyone who had ever dared to cross her, he knew perfectly well that it was not wise to test her. He was sure she meant every word of the threat.

"Good." She snapped, putting the dagger away before she stepped a few meters back near Ben. "Why are you here anyway?" she asked him.

"I-I came to tell you both that Ben's father is back. All the village is talking about it. Apparently he is living in one of the old shacks at the edge of the town." Jay stuttered, finding his voice again.

"We know. We just had a run in with him." Mal said squeezing Ben's hand in comfort while looking at Jay straight in the eye, daring him to say anything.

"Don't worry Mal. I promise to keep your secret. After all I value my life but…just be careful" Jay warned. "You know what happened to the last couple who tried to love on the Isle."

Mal nodded before turning to Ben. "Ben. With your father now living on the main land, I don't think it's safe for you to be here by yourself anymore. After this spring break is over, I think it's time for you to start coming to Dragon Hall with us. You have been here for nearly a year now and it will also be the perfect occasion to get to know the other VKs."

"Ok." Ben said happily.

"But" she paused, with a slight frown. "I think I have thought of a way to draw away any suspicions of us being outed as a couple but I don't think you're going to like it. I think once we get to school we need to put on an act by being friendly with the other students."

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

 _2 Weeks Later_

Ben looked curiously around him, following Mal and Jay as they entered Dragon Hall. Mal had told him all about the school and how it was located in a former mausoleum but he still did not expect to find a broken-down graveyard littered with tombstones as its front lawn. After leaving Dr Facilier's office, who was the school's headmaster, the trio walked down the hall to Wickedness Class, their first lesson of the day. Ben watched intrigued as frightened students scrambled away letting them pass as they walked through the corridors.

Mal suddenly stopped, rolling her eyes, as she heard a female voice call out her name and she turned around to face her.

"Hey Mal!" Ginny Gothel grinned from her spot across the hall and quickly walked up to them.

"Hi Ginny." Mal replied in an annoyed voice. She was really not interested in making any conversation with her at that moment as she was sure that Ginny's only intention was to suck up to her, as she always did in an effort to stay in her good books.

"Did you-" Ginny started but cut herself off when she noticed Ben.

"Oh _hello_ there! You must be new around here because I would _certainly_ remember seeing you." Ginny said stepping towards him, holding out her hand to him. "I'm Ginny."

"Hi. I am Ben and yeah it's my first day here at Dragon Hall." Ben smiled back after stealing a small side glance in Mal's direction.

"Well Ben." She replied with a coy smile "If you ever need anything just let me know. I'd be _happy_ to help you out." Ginny was too engrossed in her conversation with Ben to notice that Mal's eyes had momentarily flashed a bright shade of green as she witnessed her flirt with him.

"That would be nice. Thanks." Ben smiled.

"Come on boys. Class is about to start." Mal snapped as she barged pass Ginny into the classroom. She slammed her books onto her desk but realized her mistake almost immediately as she suddenly became aware that all the eyes of the room had turned to look at her. She recovered quickly and instantly shouted. "What are you all looking at?!" Everyone immediately turned to look away and back down at their own books, fearing for their lives. She took a deep breath to calm herself, as she remembered that this was all her idea and that they had to mingle with the other students in order to avoid them being outed as a couple. _Come on Mal. You can do this._ She tried to reason with herself. _It was just innocent small talk. There is nothing to be jealous about. She doesn't mean anything to Ben._ But unfortunately the rest of the day did not turn out to be any better and instead proved to be a real test for Mal's self-control as she stoically watched Harriet Hook and Mad Maddie throw themselves at him too. She just couldn't wait for the day to be over.

̴- ̴- ̴

Later that afternoon, Ben silently followed Mal as they climbed up the stairs to the hideout. She had barely uttered a word as they walked back from Dragon Hall and he could tell that something was amiss. He was about to ask her what was the matter as soon as they entered the front door but Mal quickly turned around and grabbed him by the collar. Taken by surprise, he did not resist as she pushed him roughly against the wall, kissing the breath out of him as she let out all the pent up frustration and tension she had accumulated throughout the day.

"Not that…I am complaining…but what was that…for?" Ben asked panting a little while later, when they finally broke away from each other, to get air.

 _"That"_ Mal said, her eyes flashing an intense green "Was because I just couldn't _stand_ having to watch another girl flirt with you!" she growled. "I've always been the feared Queen around here and no one has ever dared to touch anything that belonged to me. And now I can't tell everyone that you are _mine_ and that they have to stay away from you."

"Mal listen to me." Ben reassured her as he gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "You have nothing to be jealous about. I was only talking back to them because that was the plan we had discussed. We have to be careful not to be caught. I know it must have been hard for you to watch but I promise you that those other girls mean _nothing._ _You_ are all that matters to me."

"Really?' she asked in a small voice.

"Yes really and I think I have just the right thing to prove it to you. Wait here." he smiled as he left to go to his room. He returned a little while later with a small wrapped package.

"I was going to wait till your sixteenth birthday next month to give it to you but I think you need this now." he said gently as he handed it to her.

Mal opened the package slowly and gasped speechless at its content. It was a purple and green colored dragon necklace with a medium sized pinkish-purple gemstone being held between its front paws. Of course half of the gemstone was missing as expected from any object found on the Isle but to Mal the necklace was simply perfect.

"And you should be really proud of me." He chuckled trying to break the silence that had fallen in the room. "It's the first time I've ever managed to swipe something from the market place without getting caught."

Mal just stared at the necklace in her hands overwhelmed as this was the first real gift she had ever received from anyone in her life. A sense of happiness that she had never felt before in her life just took over and Mal couldn't stop the tear that trailed down her cheek as she looked up to face Ben. "I love you." She whispered as she turned to embrace him tightly.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

 _2 Months Later_

It was the first Saturday of the month which meant that the Auradon shipment was due to arrive later on that morning. Mal, together with Ben and Jay, made her way towards the docks to collect their share of the food haul. She was hoping not to make any unpleasant meetings that morning. Unfortunately her prayers had not been answered.

"Hey Mal!" Harry grinned as he came over to greet her. Ever since Mal had flirted with him, that time when she had wanted to push Ben away from her all those months ago, Harry had not missed an occasion to come speak to her in an attempt to somehow woo her.

"Hey Harry" Mal smiled back, shooting a subtle apologetic look in Ben's direction.

Ben felt his blood start to boil at the sight of Harry talking to Mal. He wanted nothing more than to grab him by the throat and punch the living daylights out of him. He subconsciously took a step forward, only to be stopped by Jay, who gripped his arm. "Ben. Why don't we go grab our food? I'm sure Mal will come join us at the hideout as soon as she is done." He said. The tension around them could be sliced through with a knife and Jay knew he had to take Ben away from there before he could make a scene and risk exposing his feelings towards Mal out in the open.

Mal finally managed to get rid of Harry a little while later, as soon as Uma snappishly called him back over to her. She guessed that Uma was not very happy with the attention that her first mate was giving her. Not that Mal cared about Harry…Uma would actually do her a big favor if she kept him away from her. Mal arrived at the hideout to find a worried Jay waiting for her on the outside steps.

"I think you better get in there and talk to him before things really get out of hand." Jay said, indicating Ben's bedroom.

Mal knocked gently on the door but opened it a few moments later when Ben did not answer her. She gasped as she looked around the room which was in a complete mess. The few items of furniture in the room like his bed and the nearby drawer were overturned while pieces of the broken mirror where scattered all throughout the floor. Ben himself was huddled on the floor in the furthest right-hand corner, his face buried in his knees.

"Benny?" she asked gently as his head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He quickly bolted upwards and the next thing she knew Ben's lips where crashing into hers in a passionate kiss, as he pulled her closer.

Mal responded immediately and pulled him even closer, kissing him harder. She instantly understood what must have been going through his head, having felt the same sense of jealousy every time she had to witness girl after girl flirt with him, powerless to stop them. She certainly did not consider Ben to be an object which she possessed. But Ben was the first real nice thing that had ever happened to her in her life, and having been born to the despair and gloom of the Isle, she was terrified that it would be taken all away from her any second.

Mal slowed down to gentler kisses, before finally breaking apart, a smile plastered on her face. "Feeling better?" she asked, panting slightly, as she continued to hold him close.

Ben gripped her shoulders and bent his head towards her until their foreheads touched. "I _can't_ lose you Mal. I am so scared that what my father said will eventually happen one day. I have already lost my mother. You're the only other person apart from her who has ever cared for me. I'm not going to let _anyone_ take you away from me." he confessed in soft whisper.

Mal pulled back and cupped his face in her hands understandingly. "Ben, Harry is not going to take me away from you. I promise. He can flirt with me all he likes but he doesn't matter. _You_ are the only one that matters to me." She reassured him, bringing her lips to his again.

When they broke apart a while later, Ben started chuckling quietly in embarrassment as he gingerly rubbed his head. "I am really sorry for the mess in the hideout." He apologized as he surveyed the damage across the room.

Mal shushed him, placing a finger on his lips. "Well your strength is one of the reasons why I originally chose you to become part of my gang. Just next time make sure you unleash your anger not here but when we are on Shrimpy's boat." She laughed as they turned around to start cleaning up the place.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

"Hey guys did you hear the news? There is a new girl joining the school today." Jay asked as he joined Mal and Ben as they walked to Dragon Hall the next day.

"Really. Who?" Ben asked curious.

"Rumor has it that she is a real princess too." Jay said.

"That can't be true Jay. There are no princesses on the Isle and most definitely not one who would have the courage to show her face around here." Mal growled, as she shook her head furiously before storming away.

"What was that all about?" Ben asked concerned.

Jay went silent for a moment before speaking. "Well if my suspicions are correct, this princess everyone is talking about is the Evil Queen's daughter, Evie. Did Mal ever mention her at all?" he asked. Jay continued as Ben shook his head in a negative. "Apparently the Evil Queen threw a lavish birthday party for Evie when she had turned six but Mal had not been invited. Some say that the invitation just got lost in the delivery but the most persistent rumors say that the Evil Queen did not invite Mal on purpose in order to spite Maleficent. As you can imagine, things did not end well once Maleficent found out and Evie and her Evil Queen have been banished from the Isle ever since."

̴- ̴- ̴

Evie smiled smugly as all the eyes of the room were on her as she settled into the best seat in the classroom. She really had been worried for nothing, she thought as she mused about how her mother had been right after all in telling her that Maleficent had likely forgotten all about them, and that it was finally safe to leave the castle after ten long years.

 _"Ahem"_ she suddenly heard as she looked up. Her eyes made contact with a purple haired green eyed girl who was openly glaring at her.

She instantly recognized the girl in front of her, as a shiver ran through her spine. She decided to play dumb, silently praying that Maleficent's daughter did not remember her. "Hi. I'm Evie." she smiled.

"And _I'm_ the person who will be kicking your butt all the way back to your castle, if you don't move out of my seat in the next five seconds, princess!" Mal growled as she stared at the girl menacingly.

"Oh! Is this your seat?" Evie asked innocently.

"Look blue. If you want to test me just continue sitting there." she snarled as her green eyes briefly started glowing.

Evie instantly stood up, having finally understood why all the students had been looking at her when she had sit down. She scurried away to the back of the classroom, where she found an empty desk hidden behind a column.

"Phew!" she muttered trembling, as she turned to look at the white haired boy sitting next to her.

"Yeah. It's best to just stay out of Mal's way." he muttered.

"So it really is who I think she is?" she asked.

"Yes she is but don't worry too much. Just make sure to stay out of her way and everything should be fine." He suggested before returning his attention back to the device in his hand.

"I'm Evie, by the way. What is your name?" she asked.

"Carlos De Vil. We met once at your birthday party. It's nice to see you again." he said smiling.

̴- ̴- ̴

Ben and Jay caught up with Mal as class ended and together they headed to their next common class which was Evil Schemes, taught by Lady Tremaine. Ben and Jay exchanged a nervous glance between them as they noticed from Mal's current scowling face that her mood had taken a nasty turn. No words where needed as they both guessed that Mal had met the daughter of the Evil Queen. Ben wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms to comfort her but they were in public so any gentle act towards her would draw suspicions. As he was thinking of what he could do or say, Jay asked. "Mal! Why not throw a party of your own instead of sulking about one that happened ten years ago?"

Mal remained silent for a moment, before she suddenly smirked. "You know what Jay. You are absolutely right. I am going to have a party…after all there is lots to celebrate."

Ben looked at Mal perplexed, instinctively feeling that something was amiss. "Mal are you sure about this?"

"Positive Ben. It is going to be one hell of a party, especially for the new comer." Mal replied, subconsciously avoiding Ben's gaze, knowing deep down that Ben would not approve of what she had in mind. She spotted Evie and Carlos walking ahead, happily chatting away between them.

"Hey Carlos." She called out to him.

"Y-Yes Mal?" he stuttered as he turned to greet her, jumping as he recognized her terrifying voice.

"Your Mom's away this weekend right?" she asked.

"Y-Yes?" he replied.

"Perfect. Get everything ready. Party at Hell Hall this weekend!"

"What?!" Carlos cried incredulously. "I can't have a party. I have-"

Mal just gave him a stern look and he nodded in acceptance. "Spread the news. I want everyone to be present. It is going to be the party of the year."

"There's a party?" Evie asked, who was next to them chatting with Ben who had introduced himself to her in the meantime. "I haven't been to a party in such a long time."

"Oh what a pity. This is a very exclusive party and I'm afraid you did not get an invitation." Mal mock pouted before she walked away with a triumphant smile. Ben gave Evie one last side glance before hurrying to follow Mal into the classroom, fully intending to ask her what was going on.

Ben reached the Evil Schemes classroom just in time for the beginning of class. He frowned in annoyance as he had to wait till the end of class to speak to Mal as Lady Tremaine had already started explaining all about the annual class project which the whole class had to prepare for, which was Crafting the Ultimate Evil Scheme.

As the class went on and Mal thought about the year-long scheme she had to come up with, she suddenly realized that excluding Evie from the party had been the wrong move. If Evie was at the party she could finally have the opportunity to get her revenge. She smirked as an idea started to form in her head.

Class finally finished and the students began to slowly clear the classroom. When only a few students were left Ben turned to ask Mal about her party and her previous encounter with Evie, clearly worried about her. "Mal is everything okay? Why don't we go somewhere private so you can tell me all about this last minute idea of a party and what happened with Evie before class. Why didn't you invite her?"

"Don't worry Ben. Everything is absolutely fine. In fact...hang on." She replied, quickly turning to look at the classroom door to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Evie! Wait!" she called.

Evie gulped as she turned to look at Mal with fearful eyes. "Um...you need something?"

"Yeah well. I was only kidding earlier. Of course you are invited to my party." Mal said. Ben smiled as he witnessed the exchange.

"You sure you want me to come?" Evie asked incredulously.

"Yes of course. I wouldn't want you to miss it for the world." Mal replied.

"I won't. Don't worry!" she smiled happily before re-joining Carlos a few metres away.

Mal smiled with a mischievous grin as she watched Evie walk away. She turned in Ben's direction. "You see. Nothing to worry about. Now let's go! I have a party to throw!"

̴ **\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

 _Later that night_

Ben and Mal stood in the doorway of Hell Hall as all eyes fell on them. It seemed everybody was waiting for Mal to get the party started.

"Hey Carlos. Am I late?" she asked.

"Not at all. Come in." he said.

"Toad's-blood shots for everyone!" declared Mal, signalling the start of the real party. Ben looked around in amazement and a little excitement as this was the first party he had attended in his life. There was a large Chandelier Swing in the middle of the room which a number of guests where already fighting about while what appeared to be a series dance-off was currently going on, Jay right in the middle of it, as a band played a loud tune. There were also all sorts of party snacks like stinky cheese and withered grapes, deviled eggs and wings and a rather large stock of spicy cider.

"Come on. Let's go!" Ben told her as he walked towards the band, eager to jump in the middle of the dance floor. Mal followed him, hiding the sudden urge to smile at his excitement. She usually hated parties. Just like her mother, she hated the sights and sounds of laughter and fun. But that was before she met Ben and now she was secretly looking forward to spend this evening with Ben where for a change they could be carefree teenagers. And if nothing got in the way of what she had planned for Evie, this evening would be perfect.

Mal left the Ben on the dance floor to get herself a spicy cider and bumped into Jay. "Where's Princess Blueberry?" she asked.

"Evie? No one has seen her." he replied.

"She _has_ to come. The whole point of this party is to finally have my revenge against her!" she snapped angrily. Mal suddenly perked up as she spotted Evie about to knock on the front door through a window. She turned and headed towards a familiar door. Carlos paled as he noticed Mal moving towards the door leading to Cruella's fur closet while Mal smirked with anticipation as she knew from experience that Cruella's storage room was not for the faint hearted and therefore the perfect place to exact her revenge.

"Who wants to go first? New Game! Seven Minutes in Heaven! And you've never played Seven Minutes if you haven't played it in a De Vil closet." Mal shouted getting everyone's attention. All the girls around the room giddily approach the door, wondering with whom they would end up inside.

"She does." Jay said, showing off a blue cape he had just swiped off Evie.

"I do?" Evie asked confused as she joined them.

"Evie! So happy you could come. Of course you want to take part!" Mal said leading her to the opened door.

"But don't I get to go in with a boy?" she asked.

"Did I say Seven Minutes in Heaven? Oh sorry…I meant Seven minutes in _Hell._ " Mal smirked before shoving her inside. The door automatically locked, the only way to be opened was from the outside. Everyone scattered away in fear as they all realized that Mal did not want anyone to help the princess who could be now heard screaming to be let out.

"Mal you can't leave her in there. You know what there is inside!" Carlos exclaimed, thinking about the mess he will have to clean up afterwards.

"You want her out. Just go get her yourself." Mal smirked before quickly opening the door and pushing him inside too.

Mal looked around the party with a glint in her eyes and a satisfied expression as her evil scheme had finally worked. Now that this was settled it was time to get back to Ben and enjoy the rest of the party but as she scanned the rest of the room he was nowhere to be found.

"Jay. Did you see Ben?" Mal asked.

"I saw him leave through the front door while you were doing your prank on Evie." he replied.

Mal quickly turned to leave, hoping to catch up with him. _He must not have gotten too far,_ she thought. "Ben! Wait up!" she called as she spotted him a few meters away walking down the now deserted alleyway leading to their hideout. Ben stopped and turned to look at her with a scowled expression.

"What happened? Why did you leave the party without telling me?" she asked concerned.

"You _lied_ to me!" he exclaimed angrily. "What was that all about?"

"What?"

"Why did you throw Evie in that closet? You told me everything was fine between you when I asked you about her and this whole idea of a party just out of the blue. I thought you just wanted to have a good time for once away from your mother. Guess I was wrong." He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Ben I told you what happened between us. She-" she tried to explain.

"She didn't invite you to her sixth birthday party. Yes I know." he sighed.

"Exactly she needed to pay for that-" she replied.

"Mal. That was over _ten years_ ago. You can't still keep a grudge about that after all this time. What you did was something Maleficent would have done and I know you're better than that. And what's worse is that you kept it all a secret from me when I specifically asked you. All I wanted was to help you deal with it. You should have come to me." he retorted with a hurt expression.

Mal looked down in shame as she processed what Ben had just told her. He was right. She had acted out of spite, just like her mother thought her. Instead she should have turned to Ben to help her deal with the situation. It was just that this specific birthday party was a sore spot for Mal not only for not having been invited but most importantly because it painfully reminded Mal of her own relationship with her mother.

"I'm sorry." Mal whispered in a quiet voice as she turned to look up at Ben with suspiciously bright eyes. "Forgive me Ben. I should have opened up to you in the first place about it instead of doing that stupid prank. It is just that seeing Evie again reminded me of all the pain and jealously I had felt that day looking at them enjoying themselves. Not only had I not been invited to the party but Evie was lucky enough to have a mother who at least cared for her enough to organize a birthday party for her and invite the whole Isle. I would have killed anything to have my mother ever care for me that way."

Ben's expression softened as he brought up a hand to cup Mal's cheek. "Of course I forgive you, Mal. We knew from the start that our relationship was something new for both of us and that there were going to be situations which were going to be difficult to handle. But remember what I told you that day in the hideout. We will deal with them together. Your mother may not care enough for you to throw you a birthday party but remember that I love you and that I will always be by your side."

She nodded in acceptance before embracing him tightly.

̴- ̴- ̴

Meanwhile, Evie let out a scream as something snapped at her feet as she tried to move around the storage which was shrouded in total darkness. Luckily for her, she was joined a few moments later by Carlos and together they made it out of Cruella's closet safely as they cautiously avoided all the traps scattered around the place to protect Cruella's furs. They walked around until they arrived into a dressing room which was situated at the back of the closet and which served as a bedroom for Carlos.

"You sleep there?" she whispered, seeing a blanket under the dressing table.

"Yeah." he whispered ashamed.

"Are you still working on that device I saw in class this morning?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. You want to see it?" he asked.

Evie followed Carlos to his tree house, which served as his lab, all the while making conversation. After seeing how poorly Carlos was treated by his mother and remembering her loneliness after being stuck in her castle for ten years, Evie offered him some of her old pillows and blankets in an attempt to become friends. They entered and Evie gasped as she looked around Carlos's secret lab.

"I want to punch a hole in the dome to get other TV channels. I am sure that this machine will now work as I think I finally got the battery to hold." Carlos explained.

He punched a few buttons and pulled a switch and a powerful electric blast suddenly burst out of the device punching a hole into the ceiling and the now exposed sky. This surprised them both and send them flying back against the wall. As they recovered, they noticed that the television set nearby suddenly came to life and its screen started flashing and switching between many different shows. But their joy was short lived as Carlos's device gave out and everything went dead again.

Just as the two villain kids suspected, Carlos's device had really blasted a hole straight through the dome. Even if it was just for a few moments, before it sealed itself back up, magic had passed through. But unbeknownst to them, that magic had awakened more than just a few television channel. In the far away Forbidden Forest, once home to the great Maleficent, the ground briefly shook as her Sceptre came to life, its jewel glowing a bright green. A black raven croaked and shock its wings from the stone debris of his old prison as it freed itself before taking flight in search of his old mistress…

 **Dun dun dun!** **Diablo is free! Things are heating up! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review? Pretty please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. Here is the last chapter of Connected Hearts. And boy is it a long one for you lol. THANK YOU SO MUCH to you ALL for every single read, review, follow and fav this story has gotten it means SO MUCH to both me and xez. Reminder guys after the revamp I WILL BE CHANGING MY PEN NAME so keep an eye out for that. Now that that is done without further ado take it away chapter 8! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!**  
 ** **You may also notice that some content of this chapter comes from the Isle of the Lost books this content belongs to** **Melissa De La Cruz I DO NOT own it and ALL rights go to her I make ABSOLUTELY NO profit off ANYTHING IT IS NOT MINE!****

Later that night, Mal quietly sneaked up the steps leading to Bargain Castle, her thoughts focused solely on Ben. After their argument, they had actually returned to the party for a while. Ben had been so right. The party was finally a chance for them to have some real fun together away from her mother's prying eyes and they truly had a blast. She smiled softly as she thought about how lucky she was to have Ben by her side. She had been so stupid not to confide in him in the first place and instead she let her old feelings of jealousy cloud her judgement. She could have lost him today but luckily for her he had understood and forgiven her. But right there she vowed to herself to never make that mistake ever again.

Mal opened the front door and jumped as she unexpectedly came face to face with Maleficent who was awake and waiting for her on her throne, the huge high-backed green chair in front of the stained-glass window.

"Ah! There you are. Do you know what time it is young lady?" she asked with a stern look.

"Um… Three in the morning?" Mal guessed confused. This was new. Her mother had never ever cared how late she had stayed out or ever once mentioned or imposed any kind of curfew.

"Ah yes." She replied, adjusting her watch. "Now where was I? Oh yes! I have something to discuss with you."

"What?" Mal asked trying to hide her nervousness. So far she had been extremely careful in hiding her relationship with Ben from her. _It can't be that she discovered our secret. Otherwise she would already be screaming or even worse I would already be dead._ she thought inwardly trying to calm herself. A sudden croaking sound caught her attention and she finally noticed the black raven perched on the arm of the chair her mother was sitting on.

"Is that-" she gasped as her jaw dropped. _How is it possible? He was turned into stone by the three good fairies_ she mused.

"Yes it is Diablo." Maleficent confirmed stroking him, before the bird flew to Mal's shoulder and started to nip her ear harshly.

"Ow!" she complained, shooing the bird away.

"Don't be threatened my pet. That's just Mal." Maleficent cooed to him as he returned by her side. Mal did her best to hide her hurt expression at hearing her mother dismiss her so bluntly like that.

"Diablo has very interesting news. He's back and Evil Lives! My sceptre has also come back to life and is on this Isle." Maleficent cackled gleefully.

 _"What?_ But I thought the heroes destroyed it-" Mal answered incredulously.

"Diablo swears he saw it. Don't you my darling?" Maleficent cooed again stroking him. "And _you_ will be the one to get it for me!" she said, pointing at Mal.

"Me?"

"Yes you! Don't you want to finally prove to me that you're my daughter? All you do around here is paint your little drawings around town or do a few harmless pranks. You need to do _more!"_ Maleficent ordered.

"But where is it?" Mal asked.

"I don't speak raven." Maleficent snapped. "But you _will_ find that sceptre and you _will_ bring it to me!" she growled as her eyes starting glowing green.

Mal didn't back down and immediately responded to her mother's challenge, her eyes glowing purple in response. But her mother proved just too strong and she had to look away a few moments later. "Fine! I'll get your stupid sceptre." She snapped in defeat.

"Ah good! Once you will find the sceptre and bring it to me I can finally have my revenge on the fools who imprisoned us on this cursed Island. But don't forget that the Sceptre is cursed and that anyone who touches it that is not of dragon's blood will fall into a thousand year sleep. Now remember if you are weak and disappoint me once again…a thousand year sleep will be heaven compared to what I will do to you." Maleficent warned her menacingly.

"Yes, mother." Mal responded dejectedly.

"Now go and find a way to bring me that Sceptre!"

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

Mal dragged herself up to her room and went to rest against the open window, turning to look forlornly outside at the Isle and the glittering lights of Auradon in the distance. Her mother just knew what to say to ruin her mood, all thoughts of the fun evening she had just spent with Ben at the party quickly forgotten. She sighed as she thought about how tired she was of having to see day after day her mother look at her as weak and as a complete failure, just because she had come from Maleficent's own moment of weakness with her missing father.

Mal knew she would get no sleep that evening as she thought about ways of how she could possibly find out where the sceptre was hidden. Her mind wondered off to all those times her mother regularly reminded her that even though she was named after her, Mal had still not proven herself worthy enough of her dark fairy family heritage. And so Maleficent only allowed her to use a tiny bit of her real name. Her brooding was interrupted by the sound of a stone tapping against the window glass and she looked down surprised to find Ben staring up at her.

"Are you _crazy?_ What are you doing down there? Come up here quickly before anyone sees you!" she called out quietly.

"I couldn't sleep. I don't know why but I had this feeling that something was wrong so I decided to come check up on you." Ben confessed a moment later as he easily climbed up the castle's walls and joined her outside the window, resting on the ledge.

Mal smiled softly as her heart fluttered, before she instinctively brought her face closer to his and gently kissed him. "Well something did actually happen." She confessed when they broke apart a few moments later. "My mother's raven, Diablo, is back and now my mother believes that her sceptre has also come back to life. And what's worse is that she wants me to find it."

"Has she gone crazy?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Ben, we have to find it somehow! For the first time I have a real chance of making my mother proud of me. I can't fail!" Mal answered, her voice lined with determination.

"Okay." Ben sighed, cupping Mal's cheek tenderly. "If what you told me about the sceptre is correct and it does actually command all the forces of darkness when it works, it is a good thing that magic does not work on the Isle and that it is currently miles away from your mother. But if this means so much to you, I will help you to find this sceptre and return it to her. But now it's best if you try to get some sleep and we can think all about it in the morning. And we can also ask for Jay's help. I'm sure that between us three we will come up with something."

Mal smiled in response. If on one hand her mother knew what to say to ruin her mood, on the other Ben knew exactly what to say each time to reassure her and make her instantly feel better. "Okay. I will see you tomorrow at our usual meeting spot on the way to school. Goodnight!" she answered, kissing him.

"Goodnight" he smiled one last time before climbing back down to the street and heading back towards the hideout.

 **\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

"So you think the sceptre is on the Isle?" Jay asked skeptically the next day, as Mal and Ben told him what had happened after Mal returned home from the party.

"That's what my mother says and now I have to go get it!" Mal claimed.

"But we don't know where it is or even from where to start looking. Will you help us?" Ben asked with a hopeful expression. During this past year Ben had gotten to know Jay and, despite Mal having threatened him when he discovered their relationship, he knew that deep down Jay cared for Mal in his own way, even if he would never openly admit it. After all, before Ben came along, it had always been just the two of them, two kids who surprisingly got along somehow and who were both stuck on the Isle, raised by maniacal villains.

Jay stared back at Ben, carefully pondering his request. _This is madness. There is no way that Maleficent's sceptre is on the Isle._ His thoughts then wondered back to the previous night when he had returned home from the party to find his father waiting for him, asking him as usual for the evening's loot and how he had disappointingly dismissed everything as garbage. His father had then gone on to give Jay the usual lecture of how this was not the Big Score they needed to leave the Isle of the Lost. _Hang on! But if Diablo is right and I am able to find the Dragon's Eye, this would be biggest score of the century and father would finally be proud of me!_ he thought making up his mind.

"Okay. Count me in." he said in agreement.

"Great. Now that that is settled, we need to start thinking of where that sceptre might be hidden." Mal thought out aloud.

"What about your mother's true castle, the forbidden fortress? I remember one day my father telling me about how he had seen a fortress covered in thorns when he was released from his genie bottle prison and placed on the Isle. We need a map of the Isle and luckily for us I just know the perfect place where we can find one, the Library of Forbidden Secrets in Dragon Hall. Now all we have left to do is to find a way to bribe Dr Facilier as he keeps the only key to the library." Jay prompted.

"Leave that to me." Mal smiled mischievously.

"If we really want to pull this off, I think we need to get more people involved. We don't know what we will be up against. Why not ask Evie?" Ben suggested. "You could also use this as an occasion to have a fresh start with her. What do you think Mal?"

Mal nodded in agreement as she had already thought about it the previous evening after her conversation with Ben.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

That day at school all of Mal's thoughts were solely focused on her mother's sceptre and how she was going to get it, so much so that she had almost totally forgotten that Lady Tremaine had called her in for a one-on-one after school seminar regarding her year-long evil scheme.

"Hi Professor Tremaine. You wanted to see me?" she asked as she entered her office.

"Yes come in." she instructed her and Mal took a seat in front of her. "I am so disappointed in you Mal. What is this sad excuse for a year-long evil scheme? A simple grudge against one girl."

 _Great. Join the queue after my mother._ Mal thought dejectedly before answering her. "What's wrong with my scheme?"

"What's _wrong_?" It is not evil enough. You are my best student and most importantly the daughter of Maleficent. I am sure you can come up with a truly wicked scheme. You just need to put in your dark heart and soul into it." Lady Tremaine said returning Mal's paper to her. "Now return it to me once you have come up with a legendary evil scheme and I fully expect something that will truly go down in history."

Mal inwardly scoffed as she looked down at the paper in her hands. She did not have time for this. She had to find her mother's cursed sceptre. _Wait a minute!_ she thought as an idea suddenly popped up in her head as she thought about how she could get two birds with one stone. If Evie accidentally was the one to touch the Dragon's Eye when they found it, the curse on the sceptre would put her to sleep for a thousand years. That way she would get her revenge against Evie while also winning the school's evil scheme competition for sure. _No Mal. Snap out of it._ she scolded herself as she remembered the promise she made to Ben…she would let go of her grudge against Evie. She would just need to find something else as her scheme.

"Okay, Professor Tremaine I will think of something else." Mal replied as she stood up and left the office.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

That afternoon Jay and Ben waited for Mal who had asked them to meet her at the marketplace.

"Why are we here?" Jay asked as Mal joined them after leaving a fortune teller's stand.

Mal showed him the tattered pack of tarot cards she had just swiped from the stand. "No one's allowed into the library and Dr Facilier is the only person who has the keys right?" she asked.

"And the principal just loves his tarot cards!" Jay stated in understanding.

"Exactly! Now let's head out and get that map!" Mal exclaimed.

"Wait! The orchestra's playing a concert tonight and there will be too many people around. Let's go tomorrow morning which is Saturday when there will be nobody in sight." Ben suggested.

"Fine. Jay you take care of the supplies for the journey and let's meet tomorrow first thing at school then." Mal instructed. Jay nodded in understanding before walking away.

A few moments later Mal spotted Evie walk across the busy bazaar with her mother, the Evil Queen, who was running excitedly from store to store in her ever first shopping trip after their banishment.

"Hey Evie!" Mal called out to her, before quickly turning to look at Ben who was smiling gently at her in encouragement.

"H...i…" Evie stammered in a frightened voice as she approached them.

"Look…I am sorry for what I did to you at Carlos's party. I still blamed you for not being invited at your birthday party as kids. But that was a long time ago and I think it is now time to let bygones be bygones. I don't want to be your enemy." Mal confessed.

"Really?" Evie asked incredulously.

"Yes really. And to prove it I am going on an errand for my mother and I need your help..." Mal was about to continue when the Evil Queen burst out from a nearby shop and joined them.

"Evie! I just got…" the Evil Queen stopped in her tracks as she spotted Mal next to her daughter.

"If it isn't Mal!" she exclaimed nervously. "How are you dear? And your mother? Is she still mad at me?"

"Um..." Mal stammered, unsure of what to tell her.

"Just tell your mother to come around and see me sometime. Come on Evie! Let's go." She added nervously.

"I will let her know." Mal answered, uncomfortably. "Um…can Evie hang out with us?"

"Sure! I'll see you at home, sweetie." As she left, she mouthed, _''Reapply your lip gloss!''_

After the Evil Queen had left them alone, Mal went on to explain to Evie all that had happened with her mother's sceptre and their plans for the following day. Evie looked at Ben and Mal uncertainly before speaking. "Well something happened the night of the party that may have to do with the magical dome that protects the Isle and which might have caused Diablo to awaken."

"What happened?" Mal asked.

"You need to talk to Carlos about it. He can explain better than me what happened exactly." Evie explained.

"Why Carlos? What does he have to do with anything?" Mal demanded.

"Because I think he managed to punch a hole in the magical dome." Evie answered.

"What! Okay we need to check it out. Let's head to Hell Hall to talk to Carlos and you're coming with us, Evie." Mal instructed.

 **\- ̴- ̴**

Carlos opened the door of Hell Hall and instantly shut it in anger as soon as he saw that it was Mal. "Go away Mal. Haven't you done enough?"

Mal, Ben and Evie exchanged worried glances before Evie nodded her head and spoke up. "Carlos. Please open the door. Something happened with your machine the night of the party. We need to talk to you…it's important. And I got you a pillow!"

After a few moments of silence, the door finally cracked open and Carlos let them pass through the front door accepting Evie's pillow on the way in. "So what did my machine do?" he asked impatiently.

"Evie?" prompted Mal.

"On the night of the party, Carlos switched on a machine he invented. It is a sort of box that allows you watch TV shows and radio." She explained.

"Actually it looks for a signal using radio waves." He interjected.

Evie took a deep breath before continuing. "So when he turned it on, this box let out a huge blast of light that burned a hole thought the roof and kept on going straight up to the dome in the sky. And the TV suddenly came to life with some shows that we have never seen before. This new signal must have come Auradon."

"So it means the blast from my machine broke though the dome for a few short seconds." Carlos concluded triumphantly.

"Do you think there is a possibility that the blast let magic in, apart from just the radio waves?" Mal asked.

"Magic in? I don't know. Why are you asking?" he asked curiously.

Mal looked at Ben, unsure if she should involve Carlos in their quest to find her mother's sceptre. Ben nodded to her, encouraging her to continue. Mal explained to Carlos how Diablo had surprisingly returned telling her mother that her sceptre had also come to life and how she had entrusted Mal in retrieving it for her. She also shared her plan of sneaking into the Library to obtain the Map they need to get to their mother's old castle.

"Can you show me the box?" Mal asked.

"I can do better. I will take to my treehouse so I can show you the hole in the roof too." he answered.

Carlos took them to his treehouse and handed his machine to Mal who inspected it. Her excitement quickly died out as she found the box to be quite plain…nothing special or powerful enough to punch a hole in the dome. "Have you tried switching it on again?" Mal asked.

"No actually. Let me try. Better take a step back." he instructed. He pressed the switch but nothing happened.

"This has been a waste of time!" Mal snapped in frustration turning to walk away. Suddenly the black box on Carlos's desk began to beep.

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

"Why is it doing that?" Mal asked.

"Maybe it's looking for a signal?" Maybe it is sensing something else like the Dragon's Eye." Evie said excitedly.

"Like a compass or a homing beacon! Yeah it might be!" Carlos answered.

"Great! So that's settled. I will be taking the box with me!" Mal said reaching for the box.

"No. It's mine." Carlos replied angrily.

"Well I need to find the sceptre so I need that box so unless you want to come with us too hand it over." Mal instructed.

Carlos thought carefully about his options. It was not Mal who wanted the sceptre but Maleficent. If word got out that he hindered the search in any way he could start hiding in his mother's closet for all eternity. "Okay, fine. I'll come with you. I am actually curious to know what this thing really did." He answered pointing to his box.

"Then that is settled. We meet tomorrow morning at school. We've got a library to break into and a map to find."

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

In hindsight, Mal thought how getting hold of the map and finding the location of Maleficent's castle turned out to be the easiest part of the quest. After bribing Dr. Facilier with the tarot cards she had stolen from the market, Carlos had used his chemistry skills to create the concoction needed to break the invisibility spell on the map. The Forbidden Fortress with its menacing-looking castle of spiky walls and twisty towers then appeared right at the edge of the map, in an area of the Isle known as 'Nowhere'. Deciding to swipe the map from the library, the five kids left the school and set off to their first destination, Goblin Wharf. As it turned out, the Forbidden Fortress was not on the Isle itself but on the Isle of the Doom, a separate piece of floating rock just off the Isle. The only way to reach the piece of rock was to get a ride with the Goblins.

As they made their way to busy port, Jay, Carlos and Evie started making conversation about their daily family life while Mal and Ben walked a step behind. They soon all discovered that they were not so different after all. They were all children of the most evil villains in the world and none of them knew the meaning of love, joy or sympathy. And she listened to them talk, Mal found herself oddly happy to have people around her for a change. Until she had met Ben, she had mostly stayed on her own with no real companions as Maleficent always insisted that they lived apart from the rest of the common folk. She thought how lonely her life had been up to a year ago. But as she first turned to smile at Ben, giving his hand a gentle squeeze quickly letting go so the others couldn't see them, before returning to look ahead to the little group in front of her, she realized that things did not have to stay like that way forever.

After paying off a goblin who took them the Isle of the Doom, the group made its way up from the rocky beach into the brush until they arrived in front of a gate covered with a forest of thorns. And through the thick fog they barely spotted the large black castle set high on top of a steep mountaintop. Mal gulped in fear as she took in her surroundings. The whole place looked toxic and sinister with the thick thorns around them covered with deadly poisonous spiders. Luckily for them Jay came prepared and from his pockets he gave three silver daggers to the girls and Ben while he gave some bug spray to Carlos. They all followed Jay as he used a small axe to clear the way from the thorns.

After managing to answer the three riddles posed by the gargoyles guarding the entrance bridge thanks to Carlos, the five adventurers finally found themselves inside the Forbidden Fortress. It seemed that not only Diablo and the Dragon's Eye had come back to life the night of Carlos's party, but the entire castle too. They cautiously walked along the fortress's dark corridors using the signal from Carlos's box as a guide. Unfortunately as they suspected, just like the gargoyle bridge, the castle was filled with booby traps and the group barely managed to make it through Jay's Cave of Wonders and Evie's Magic Mirror. It almost seemed like the castle was testing their worth to approach the Dragon's Eye. And only Ben and Mal were left.

Ben nervously looked around him as they left the corridor and ended up in a large empty room. He knew his test was next and he dreaded to think what it was going to be all about. Before they knew what was happening the scenario around him changed and he found himself in a familiar looking forest. He looked around him but did not see any of his companions. _Mal, where are you?_ he thought worriedly. His heart started pounding wildly in his chest. He had to get out of there and fast cause if he was back in the dark forest, it meant his father would not be far behind. Moments later a load roar split the air and Ben froze in fear. He was about to bolt in the opposite direction of the sound when suddenly a familiar voice screamed his name asking for help. "Mal!" he shouted and instinctively ran in the direction of her voice. He watched with horrified eyes as he arrived to a familiar clearing to find his father facing him, holding a struggling Mal against his chest, his claws dangerously close to her windpipe. The others were semiconscious lying prone on the ground a few meters away.

"We were eagerly waiting for you, boy." Adam smiled sinisterly. "I have been waiting for this day for so long. You know that you are no match for me. You want to save her?" he taunted bringing his claws even closer to Mal's throat. "There is only one way you can do that. Unleash that hideous beast inside of you. Show us all who you really are…that you are just like me!"

"Don't listen to him, Ben! You are noth-" Mal tried to call out to him from her position but was cut off by Adam who angrily pressed his claws to her throat, drawing blood. "Quiet you!"

Ben's body froze on the spot as the sight of Mal at his father's mercy was simply too much for him to bare. He started breathing heavily as his eyes started flashing yellow in response. But as the familiar feeling of rage slowly started taking over his body, Mal's voice broke through his clouded mind, reminding him what she had told him a little over two months ago. _Your father is wrong! You are nothing like him! In all the months you have been here, all you have shown me is that you are a kind and gentle person and that you would never do anything to hurt me._ Ben took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself as his eyes locked with Mal's. Instead of the fear he expected to see in them, all he could see was the great faith she had in him. She believed in him and her love gave him the courage to finally confront his father for the first real time in his life.

 _"NO! I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!"_ he shouted, looking up to stare deeply into his father's eyes, taking a step towards him. "I might have inherited the power to turn into a beast from you but I will only use it to protect the people I care about. I will not use it to hurt people for fun just like you have done to me all your life. You are just a _coward_ who attacks people who are not strong enough to defend themselves like my mother!" He growled. "Now let Mal go and come face me like a _real man_ if that is what you are!"

Adam snarled, throwing Mal to the ground as he charged towards Ben. Ben did not back down and ran to meet his father but as he was about to attack him he suddenly found himself back in the Forbidden Fortress's empty room. He looked around the room relieved to find the others slowly waking up, before quickly running up to Mal checking her for injuries and helping her stand up. Luckily Adam's claws had just left a superficial cut which had already closed up.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, fighting the urge to kiss her and embrace her tightly.

"Yeah I am fine don't worry." She smiled reassuringly, briefly touching his elbow in an effort to calm him down. "I am so proud of you!" she beamed at him. He nodded giving her a small smile of his own. They had both felt it. Today had been the first step Ben had taken in overcoming his father's childhood trauma.

"Phew! That was close…I am never going to complain about my family reunions that's for sure." Jay quipped trying to lighten the mood.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

They continued walking through the various long window-lined corridors until these gave way to even taller and wider corridors and before long, Mal knew they were approaching some place of significance, a great chamber. Mal could feel a sort of familiar pull towards something unknown but which somehow belonged to her…after all this was her mother's castle, her heritage.

They arrived in front of a set of large closed doors and Mal did not need Carlos's machine that was now beeping wildly to tell her that behind them stood her mother's thrown room. She took a long breath as she pushed open the doors and entered, taking in the sight before her. The ceiling was high as the sky and as black as smoke. The room was round and surrounded by columns and the whole place just gave off a deep aura of malevolence. This was the place from where her mother looked over and cursed entire kingdoms. Right there and then she suddenly realized that all her mother ever told her about her past was true and real and a shiver passed through her body.

She looked straight ahead to the middle of the room where her mother's throne used to be to find the sceptre glowing a dim green light.

"There. Look!" Evie exclaimed as she stepped up to touch it.

A thousand thoughts ran through Mal's head as she saw Evie's hand reach out to touch it. Should she let her touch it and let her fall into a thousand year sleep? Apart from getting the sceptre, her mother would be doubly proud of her for cursing the daughter of the Evil Queen in the process. She could finally earn the right to be called Maleficent, just like her. Or should she do something…good and stop her. Mal froze unable to decide until she turns to look at Ben and his words from the night of Carlos's party come flooding back to her. _I know you're better than that._

"Evie! Wait!" she called, making up her mind. She stopped and turned to look at her.

"It's safer if I do it." Mal told her before grasping the sceptre. The silence of the chamber was interrupted as Maleficent's voice echoed throughout the room.

 _"WHOEVER AWAKENS THE DRAGON WILL BE CURSED TO SLEEP FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!"_

A blinding light filled the chamber and Mal fell to the floor asleep.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

 _Mal found herself standing in the same throne room. But something was different and Mal realised she was reliving moments of her mother's past. She watched as her mother glared out of the window where faint sounds of trumpets and cheering could be heard._

 _"They invited **everyone** except me!" her mother screamed getting up and pacing._

 _"But wait I will give them a chance. Maybe it was just an oversight." she mused._

 _The next thing she knew, Mal found herself standing in King Stefan's palace, in his royal court as him and his Queen looked down at their child in a nearby cradle. Her mother suddenly appeared in a puff of green smoke._

 _"Well…well…well. Quite a glittering attendance King Stephan." Maleficent said smoothly. "Royalty" she listed off with a slight nod to the king and queen. "Nobility" she said looking at the lords and ladies. "Oh and of course the rabble" she said with a slight chuckle._

 _"I must admit, I was quite distressed at not receiving an invitation."_

 _"You weren't wanted." Fairy Merryweather snapped at her glaring._

 _At that moment Mal finally understood where all her mother's anger and taste for revenge had come from because she had felt the exact same thing years ago when the Evil Queen had thrown that party for Evie and left her out. And she realized that she felt something new towards her mother…a great sadness. While all the crowd at the christening saw her as a monster cursing an innocent child, Mal saw a hurt little girl acting out of spite and anger._

The scene dissolved before her eyes in a puff of green smoke and Mal woke up to find Ben hovering around her worriedly.

"You're awake!" Ben stated, clearly relieved, as he helped her sit up.

"How?" Evie asked. "You were supposed to sleep for a thousand years.

Mal blinked slowly as she remembered her mother's words and pulled up her sleeve to reveal the Double Dragon tattoo etched on her forearm. "Because I'm Maleficent's daughter. I have the blood of the dragon in my veins and I'm therefore immune to the curse." On one hand Mal felt strong as she had somehow proven that she was indeed her mother's daughter but on the other she was still reeling in shock from her dream. Maleficent had never planned to curse Aurora but she'd only done it out of hurt.

"Wait a minute! Where's the sceptre?" she asked. "Jay! Hand it over!" she snapped holding her hand out.

"I don't have it. I swear." he said holding his hands out to prove it. "After you hit the ground, there was a blinding light and it just disappeared."

"So let me get it straight!" Evie suddenly interjected. "You know all along about the curse on the sceptre and you had all of us come along. You were going to let me touch it and be cursed weren't you?"

"Yes I thought about it for a moment." She admitted.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was still angry at you for being left out of your birthday party but then I realized that it was something my mother would have done and that I was better than that." she told her shooting Ben a smile.

"My mom did that on purpose. I wanted you there…I practically begged her to invite you. I wanted everyone there but my mom simply refused to invite you because she was angry at Maleficent for being chosen as the Isle's ruler. As royalty, she felt she should have been that." Evie explained. "And you didn't miss anything as the party had not been anything great".

"Enough with the violins. We got a long walk home and I don't think this place has a back door." Jay commented as he turned to walk away.

"Wait guys!" Mal called out. "You know something. We might have failed miserably in getting the Dragon's Eye but I think we make a pretty good team!" she smiled despite the situation. "Evie! Carlos! Would you like to join my gang?" she asked. "Let's leave the past in the past and I think we really need each other to be able to survive here on the Isle."

They nodded in acceptance and Mal continued. "Then as official new members of my gang there is something you need to know." She smiled at Ben before grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him in to kiss him.

"Don't tell anyone or otherwise I'll have to kill you." Mal said, noticing Evie's and Carlos's dropped jaws, before she started laughing.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- CONNECTED HEARTS ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Later that night, Mal rested her head on Ben's shoulder as they sat on the roof of their hideout looking out at the Isle. They were given a ride back home by a number of goblins who they discovered lived on the Isle of the Doom and who wished to go live in Auradon. The return home had not been great for anyone especially for Mal as Maleficent was once again disappointed in her, not only for coming back empty handed but most because she discovered that she had not let Evie grab a hold of the sceptre freeing her from the curse. What was worse was that her mother revealed that she had sent Diablo to follow her and that he was the one who managed to return the sceptre back to her.

But as she snuggled into Ben and thought about all that had happened to them that day, Mal's determination only strengthened. Her mother may still see her as weak, but being immune to the sceptre's curse proved to her that not all was lost. She was and will always be her mother's daughter and one day she would find a way to keep that balance between being true to herself and listening to the newfound goodness in her heart thanks to Ben and making her mother proud.

She _had_ to find a way.

But little did they know that across the waters in Auradon, a sixteen year old princess had just made a decision that would change their lives forever.

 **That's it! The prequel is finished! Wow once again its a very strange feeling. Once again I must say a HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE THANK YOU to every single one of you for your support throughout this story. It means more than I can say. I write for you guys. Remember if there is anything you would like to see in the revamp let me know and we will see what we can do.**

 **One last reminder for you guys: After No Matter Where We Are and I Will Love You are revamped:I WILL BE CHANGING MY PEN NAME. So don't be alarmed if my stories come up under a different name I promise no one has stolen them**

 **And to my ABSOLUTELY PHENOMENAL AMAZING Beta xez2003: I honestly CANNOT thank you enough. You really go above and beyond with the amount of effort and time you put into our chapters. I can only express my sincerest thanks for everything you have done for me and everything you will do for me in helping revamp part 1 and 2 of the trilogy. I absolutely could not have asked for a better Beta and I cannot wait to work on any future stories we may do together. From the bottom of my heart THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
